Gone but not Forgotten
by tmmontp
Summary: AU: Kurt meets Blaine, falls head over heels, makes plans for a second date only to be stood up? why? 5 years late he's working as a nurse who's taken special interest with a John Doe Hit and Run Victim that occurred 5 years prior. So I suck at summaries. Read and Review, let me know if you want it continued.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt was sitting at his normal spot at The Lima Bean, just like he did every Friday night. It was routine for him to come by here with a book, order some coffee, and spend a few hours here relaxing. He really didn't have a social life outside of Glee Club, and as far as a relationship goes, that was pretty much non-existent too. It was still early, around 5:30 that evening, so the place was a little busy from the people getting off work and heading home. He laid down his copy of The Deathly Hallows, realizing he was out of coffee, and headed to the front for a refill. His mind was racing with all the events that had occurred that week, they had finally won Nationals, He wasn't accepted into NYADA, he was trying to come up with a backup plan for what he wanted to do in life.. so of course he didn't see the wet floor sign or the puddle on the floor until it was too late. He lost balance, falling backwards reaching desperately to grab on to something, but everything was just out of reach. Next thing he knew someone was behind him with their arms wrapped around his chest, looped under his arms.

"Easy there bright eyes, you should really watch where you're going. Next time I might not be there to save you."

"OH my God, I'm so sorry. Thank yo…" Kurt spun around to thank his savior and was confronted by the most beautiful Hazel eyes he had ever seen. He stood up quickly brushing himself off, trying to reframe himself from staring at the guy. He was a bit shorter than Kurt, a little too much Gel in his Hair, and oddly enough had a duffle bag strapped across his back. He went to move away from the guy and started to slip again, taking the strangers hand as he helped him move away from that area.

"Careful now, I got you." Those words sent shock waves through Kurt's Body, he truly believe what the guy was saying. He had never felt so safe near anyone before, especially someone he didn't know.

"Umm Thanks…again."

"It's no problem, I'm Blaine by the way."

"Kurt.."

"Well Kurt, it was nice to meet you, but I should be going now." Blaine turned and headed towards the counter before Kurt had a chance to say anything else.

"Wait… Let me get your order, I mean it's the least I can do after all."

"You don't have to.. but thanks, I'd appreciate it."

" If you're not in a hurry, you could always join me over there." _Shit Kurt what are you doing? You just asked this random stranger to sit and have coffee with you, ok so maybe he is hot as fuck but still. He's also more than likely 100% heterosexual._

"I'd Love to Kurt." The boys made there away over to Kurt's Table, and Kurt quickly tried to Hide his Copy of Harry Potter. He didn't want to come off as some child.

"That's one of my favorite book series by the way. I re-read them at least twice a year."

"Really? Same here. So Blaine, I've never seen you before, and a face like yours isn't easily forgotten. What brings you to Lima?" Kurt couldn't stop him from blushing after his comment, he had never been so upfront with someone before.

" Unforgettable huh? What exactly are you trying to say Kurt." Blaine smiled slyly at the boy, watching him struggle uncomfortably in the situation. It was just something about watching the blood flow to the boy's face, it was too adorable even for words.

"Hey its ok. If it relaxes you any. Your pretty attractive yourself, I mean When I came through this small town, the last thing I expected to see was someone as beautiful as you." Kurt couldn't bring himself to look at Blaine anymore, his eyes were fixed on the floor.

"ummm… thanks I guess. Sorry for being weird, its just.. I've never had someone compliment like that before."

"Seriously, wow! Then apparently guys in this area aren't the brightest." Kurt was getting more embarrassed as the compliments went on so he tried to change the subject somewhat.

"So Blaine, you never answer my question. What brings you to Lima?"

" I am actually just passing through. I took off on a road trip with some friends, things kinda got out of hand and so I split. So now I'm Hitchhiking my way across the state, heading home."

"So where's home?" That would be just his luck, he finally finds a guy, who isn't from around here and wont' be staying.

"Not far actually, just…."

"Well well, if it isn't Lady Face, who's this with you huh? Is it your little boyfriend?" The large boy walked over to the table, along with some of his friends all wearing football jerseys.

"What do you want David, can't you see were trying to have an intelligent conversation. That on pure principle alone, leaves you out." Kurt didn't know that David and the others had already had a few drinks in them, so their tempers were somewhat short.

"Listen here you little Faggot. Your day is coming, I don't care where you run or hide. You WILL get whats coming to you." Blaine could instantly tell there was more to this than meets the eye. He couldn't help but notice how Kurt shrank away in fear as the boy spoke at him like this. He decided he'd heard enough and something had to be done.

"Ok guys, that's enough. I think you all need to leave right now."

"Or what? Whats a silly little fag like you gonna do to stop us?"

About that time the Coffee shop doors opened and to love cops came into for their nightly refill. David and the boys didn't want that kind of trouble so after a quick murmur to themselves, they decided it was time to leave. Blaine sat back down, reaching across the table to take Kurt's hand is his own.

"Hey, its over now. Their gone and every things ok. Now… would you smile for me.. please?"

Kurt felt himself smiling before he even had a chance to think about it. Who ever Blaine was, he had won his heart. Sure it made absolutely no sense at all, but he didn't care. He just knew deep down… he loved him.

They spent several more hours together just sitting and talking, Blaine letting Kurt know he wouldn't be leaving the area till the next evening, and asked if he wanted to have breakfast with him in the morning. Of course Kurt agreed, he wasn't ready to say goodbye to this man yet. They sat and watched as the waitress, began to close up, realizing it was time for them to leave.

Kurt gathered his things, and left the shop with Blaine right behind. They came to a stop at the sidewalk right outside, realizing each of them would be heading a different way.

"Well Kurt, I wouldn't say that I really enjoyed this time with you, but that would be the understatement of the century!"

"I would have to agree with you. I enjoyed tonight Blaine, and I'm looking forward to Breakfast in the morning." Blain slipped his hands into his jean pockets anxiously looking around at different signs, before settling on taking a deep breath and speaking.

"So Kurt.. umm I know its sudden and all, But I mean, I feel like I've known you forever.. I know that sounds strange. But I was wondering.. would it be ok if… I … maybe kissed you goodnight."

Kurt wasn't quite sure how to respond, he had never been kissed before but he understand exactly what Blaine meant. He wasn't the only one that felt the connection they shared. It didn't take him long to decide on the answer, he was dying to kiss Blaine since the moment he looked into his eyes. He simply nodded his head slightly, then watched as Blaine crossed the space between them and reaching up to caress Kurt's cheek with his hand, but bring their lips together for the first time.

It was if lightning was shooting out of the connection and racing through Kurt's body, he had never felt anything like it before. It seemed as if time just stood still before both boys break contact.

"That was…"

"…FUCKING AMAZING!" Blaine couldn't hold back his laughter as Kurt finished his sentence.

"So then I will see you in the morning Bright eyes. Don't be late!"

"Oh I'll be here, don't you worry about that."

Kurt awoke the next morning feeling as if that was the best nights sleep he'd ever gotten. Not to mention, his dreams were full of Blaine. He shifted around in bed, feeling very uncomfortable, lifting the sheets to look to see what felt odd.

"What. The. Hell. " So so apparently those dreams were a little more than great, that is if the mess in his shorts and on his sheets were any indication of this. He got up , changed out his sheets and then showered off. He headed downstairs, most of his family slept in on Saturdays so he didn't want to wake them. He was out and gone before anyone had time to even notice a sound.

He pulled up in front of The Lima Bean, looking around and was somewhat disappointed to see Blaine hadn't made it yet. So he decided since it was still cool out he would wait in his Navigator with his book till the guy showed up. A Few Minutes turned into a few hours, and Blaine was no where to be seen. Kurt looked at his phone to see that it was sometime around 12 now, and it was obvious that Blaine was not coming. He started his car and headed to the house, not realizing the tears that were already flowing down his face. He just didn't understand it. What did he do wrong? Was it the kiss, was it that bad, is that why Blaine didn't' finish the sentence? Kurt knew this was all wrong, he shouldn't feel like this after only knowing the guy for a couple hours but he couldn't help it, his heart ached like never before.

He dried his eyes, realizing that Carole's car was in the driveway and she would be waiting inside for him. He quickly checked himself in the mirror, he didn't wanna give his parents any more cause to be alarmed or worried about him than they already were. He walked through the door, looking in the kitchen but no one was there, and then heading to the Living room. Carole was there sitting in Burts huge Recliner, resting with her eyes shut, but at hearing Kurt come in opened them and smiled tiredly.

"Hey Buddy, how was your morning?"

"Its been better, are you just now getting home? I thought your shift ended around 2 this morning. "

"Yea, It was a busy night last night. I figured I would just rest here for a minute while your dad and Finn are at the shop."

"Busy huh? Well I hope everythings ok?"

" Yea sweetie its fine, we Just had a hit and run last night. Someone was hit, and then left for dead in Mr. Johnson's Ditch, but only after they were mugged. Didn't even leave any identification."

"Oh wow, that must be horrible. Did he die?"

" No, they stabilized him for now. But there was so much Head trauma, not sure when or if he's ever going to wake up. It just kills me you know, being a parent. Somewhere out there this kids parents are missing their child, not knowing where or what's happened to him. If anything like that ever happened to you or Finn, I don't know what Burt or I would do."

Kurt quickly crossed the room sitting on the floor in front of his step mother, he knew she needed comforting right now, his issues could wait. He simply just sat there and held her hand as she tried to rest again.

5 YEARS LATER

"Buddy I'm so proud of you, and so is Carole. I know this isn't what you had planned out for you life, but I know your mom would be proud of you too."

"Thanks Dad, your right it wasn't what I was planning, but after everything we went through with your heart attack, and Finn's car accident…. My eyes were kinda opened."

"Well were proud of you honey, have you decided where you want to work yet."

"Actually Carole I have, do you think it would be alright if I came to Lima General Hospital with you. I think I want to there."

Burt just smiled from ear to ear, Kurt wanting to come back to Lima after being gone for the last five years was something he wasn't expecting. He had been shocked at first when Kurt told him that he didn't have a passion for fashion anymore, and since he couldn't get into NYADA music was out, but that he had finally decided on Nursing, following it through to his graduation.

"Kiddo I think that's the best Idea I Ever heard, I'm sure your brother is gonna be just a thrilled as we are to have you near home again."

"Which reminds me dad, where exactly is Finn. This is MY graduation and I wanted my whole family here to celebrate with me."

"He wanted to be here Kurt, he really did. But someone had to stay and mind the shop for me today. We can't really afford to close it during the week."

This pained Kurt, he knew his family had money problems, they always had, but here lately he had figured out things must have gotten worse. He knew from the work he did during clinicals that all his dad's heart medicine and surgeries weren't cheap. He made a promise once they would help his family out with anything that they could ever possible need, and he intended on keeping that promise.

"Right, Kurt. Since your new here and all, we want to work you around on the different shifts and area's till we can get you well situated. Now I see here that you've worked a bit in pediatrics over your last year of School, we do have some opening in that area if you would be interested later on. Now, to start you off I'm going to pair you up with one of our Nurse's, she's only been here about year now so she'll be perfect to help you get settled."

"Thank you Doctor. " Kurt was excited and somewhat nervous to start his new job. Yes sure, he had worked at other hospitals during his last bit of schooling but it wasn't the same, or at least it wasn't to him.

"Ah here she is now, Kurt this is…" Kurt turned around to see a very beautiful dark Skinned Nurse staring back at him, smiling from ear to ear.

"MERCEDES!" He wrapped his arms her tightly, afraid that she might be a dream. He wasn't sure which or if any of his old high school friends were still in the area, seeing as he had lost contact with most of them over the years.

"Ah I see you know Miss Jones then, I'll leave you to to get settled then" With that the Doctor turned and left for the elevator. Kurt was fighting in inner urge to jump up and down and scream like a girl, it had been at least 3 years since he last saw his friend, and at least 2 since he had spoken to her.

"Girl I did not know you were a nurse."

"Well when you stop keeping in touch with people, your bound to miss things like that."

"I'm sorry about that by the way, I just got so busy with school and everything that I kind of shut everyone out. But Im here now and we have a lot of catching up to do."

" You can bet your ass on that white boy!"

"So now, give me the grand tour of the place."

"Ok today were gonna be working in the Long Term Patient wing. Most of our, guest, as we like to refer to them, have been with us for a fair amount of time. Mrs. Jonas there has been here for about 2 months now…..lukemia.. poor thing." Mercedes gestured towards the elderly lady sitting in the room alone, knitting. Kurt couldn't get over how sad she looked and how lonely she must have been.

He followed her down the wing as she introduced and explained each patient. This was the part of the job that he loved most, the interaction with the patients. He had always been told his smile was infectious, and so he lived his life and work greeting everyone with a smile no matter the circumstances.

"Now this last patient here is a John Doe. He's been here for about 4 or 5 years now. Physically he's great, but he's been in a Coma since they brought him in I'm told. Stupid Hit and Run Mugging I'm told."

Kurt stopped for a moment, something about this sounded really familiar. Hit and Run mugging? He remembered Carole mentioning this once, is this the same guy that she treated back then. He glanced into the room, not recognizing the man in the bed. From the state of the room, and the lack of personal affects you could tell he had little to no visitors, and in most cases of Comatose Patients appearance's had been kept up. This was apparently not one of those case's. The guy had a mass of unruly black Curly hair on his head, and an equally black beard. It all honest he looked like one of those guys you see in a smoky mountain movie or something. They left out of the room, and continued on their tour till it was about lunch time.

"So, tell me. What have I missed in the wild exciting life of one Kurt Hummel? Any new romances I should be aware of?"

"That's a big ole NO."

"Come on Kurt why not, don't tell me your still obsessed with that guy that stood you up. So help me white boy, If I have to slap some since into you I will."

"I just haven't had time, I've been busy with school and stuff." That was a total lie and Kurt knew it. Mercedes was right, he had tried to date and go out but every time he did, he couldn't stop thinking about Blaine. It was a daily occurrence to him now, he would wonder what Blaine is doing? If he ever got married? Kurt had made peace a long time ago that he was and would always be in love with that Stranger, and no one since could ever fill the void he left.

"Id rather not talk about me if that's alright with you. Tell me, do you keep up with everyone else?"

"Yea, most of us try to keep in touch, unlike some people." She simply just scowled at Kurt before going on. "Well, you know of course Rachel got her big shot on Broadway…and then choked." Kurt started choking on his coffee he had been drinking. He had forgotten all about Rachel's ordeal. Some people just couldn't handle the stress that came with being a star, she was no exception.

"You know I heard that half way through her performance, she went blank and started singing songs from a whole other show." Mercedes was a fit of giggles right about now, yes they loved Rachel dearly but they couldn't forget all the hell she put them through in High School.

" Oh my God, I don't doubt it one bit. Always said her strings were wound a bit too tight. Let's see now, Brittany and Santana just had their first child, Puck just started law school.."

"Wait.. what the hell? A kid? Law School? What the hell have I missed?"

"Well you see, not long after graduation, Puck got busted for using illegal pool chemicals he'd gotten from some shady dealer out of Mexico City. He couldn't afford a lawyer so he defended himself, and surprisingly won. After that, he took an interest in law, you wouldn't recognize him if you saw him today. As far as a Kid.. Yea Britt gave birth to a little boy about a month ago. There living in upstate New York now." This was a lot of Kurt to take in, he knew everyone's lives would be different but he had no idea it would be this different.

"Artie produces music out of L.A.. Sam works at a night club in Columbus. Mike and Tina are engaged, Quinn married some politicians son and moved off. That's about it really." They continued on like this for the rest of their lunch and when it finally ended went back to learning the routines Kurt was going to be performing daily.

Kurt was staying in his old room at his parent's house until he was able to find his own place. As odd as it sounded it was really nice to have the entire family under one roof again, well sort of anyway. Finn had bought the foreclosed house next door so he was practically there all the time. Realizing it was near time for dinner, Kurt headed for the Kitchen, still wearing his Scrubs he had on from work.

"So Kurt, how was your first day, see any old face's in the halls." Carole was teasing him now, she purposely kept the fact that Mercedes was working there a total secrete from him.

"Yes and I could kill you for not telling me 'Cedes was there now. It was a lot to take in today. There going to start me off in the Long Term Care Wing for now but he mentioned there was some space open in Pediatrics if I was interested."

Carole was very familiar with the Long Term Car Wing, or the LTC as they called it. She was one of the only visitors their Jon Doe had. She knew somewhere out there his mother is worried sick and she felt that it was her place to be at his side when he had no one else.

"So you met John Doe huh? Do you remember me telling you about him?"

"You know I didn't still Mercedes took me in there and then I remembered. So no one has come forward in the last 5 years to ID him, nothing from missing persons or anything?"

"No, I try to go in there and say a few words daily to him. They say Coma patients can still hear us they just can't interact. If he can still hear us I don't want him to think he's alone you know.." Kurt noticed the single tear leave her eye, she was fighting to stay calm while speaking about this.

"So Why the hair and the Beard? I know at the last hospital I was at, they cared for the patients and kept them clean shaven."

"They use to, but after it became apparent no one was coming for him, the hospital decided it was a waste of resources. But you know what, I agree with you. If they man has any chance of being recognized, its not gonna be looking like grizzly adams. First thing tomorrow I'll have it taken care of."

Carole was the head nurse there and she could pull some strings and have one of the attendants take care of the simple task. If she had to she would buy the razor herself.

Kurt excused himself form the table, he was tired and ready for bed. He collapsed onto his bed as the fatigue caught up with him, falling asleep without even changing cloths. The last thing on his mind as he drifted off was that kiss he shared, and those Beautiful Hazel eyes as they stared into his.

OK GUYS, IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS. LET ME KNOW, IT WAS A RANDOM THOUGHT I HAD WHILE DRIVING. REVIEWS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week seemed to fly by as Kurt was tossed back and forth from one area to the next. He was really enjoying being back home, around his family and friends once again, but it was time for him to find his own place. He loved Carole and his dad more than anything else, but if he couldn't take being treated like a child once again. He had finally decided to break the news to the family tonight over dinner.

"Dad, Carole There's something I've been wanting to tell you guys."

"Oh Dear God your Gay aren't you! I knew it! I knew it! I should never have bought you that Barbie dream home when you were 8." After a moment of silence everyone including Kurt starting laughing, this was why he loved his family. They would always be there for him no matter what.

"Ok, Ok, look Kiddo, what ever it is you have to say just say it. You're a grown man now, Carole and I respect that."

"Thanks Dad, well Mercedes has been helping me out the past week and I found an apartment over on 2nd street, a few blocks from the hospital. I know it seems fast but I think its time I got back out in the world on my own. Now don't freak out, its only 5 miles away, and 4 blocks from the Hospital. So you'll see me all the time still." He paused and waited for a moment, his dad never took separation well, and big decisions like this could have a negative effect on his heart.

"Kurt, that's wonderful! Carole and I knew you'd only be with us here temporarily, so every things ok. This will always be your home, and your more than welcome here anytime you'd like. I mean, look at your brother, he's here 24/7. You'd never know he only lived 50 feet next door." Kurt giggled at the thought of Finn on his own, that boy would never survive without his mama's cooking.

"Oh look here, I took before and after pictures of John today. The finally cleaned him up some in the hopes he can be recognized. Were going to send this picture to all the missing person's office in Columbus and hopefully they'll pass it along the way." Carole pulled out her phone and began to pass it around the table.

"Wow honey, he looks like a completely different person now."

"Oh I know, I think a few of the younger Nurses have crushes now. Here Finn have a look and then pass it to your brother." Finn took the phone, flipping back and forth from the before and after picture. He didn't understand what the big deal was. They guy was in a coma, what did it matter whether he had a beard or not. Kurt's cell started vibrating in his pocket, causing him to jump and giggle a bit, apparently the combination of his phone and tight jeans tickled.

"Oh hey its Mercedes, I'm suppose to be meeting her in a bit. I'll be back later, love you guys." Kurt was up and out the door before anyone could reply to his abrupt message.

"Here mom, I don't think he got to see it before he left."

"That's ok sweetie, I'm sure he'll see him on his rotation some time in the next few weeks. I just worry about this kid, he can't be much older than you and Kurt. I know his mother must be going nuts right now.. I know I would be." Burt could see the tears swelling in Carole's eyes, she was taking them more personal than anything before.

"shhh, its ok. What matters is that your doing all you can to help this boy find his family. Now that his photo is out there, Im sure it'll be no time before someone comes out to identify him."

Carole just smiled as she layed her head on Burts shoulders, curling into the arm he had now wrapped around her shoulders. " I hope your right darling."

Mercedes pulled up to The Lima Bean, she hadn't really came here that often since graduation but it just seemed like the perfect place now that Kurt was back. She parked her car and then headed inside, not surprised to see Kurt sitting in the same booth, in the same window that was and always been.. his spot. She had to admire him though, unlike the rest of the them, his appearance wasn't at all much different than he had been in High School. He still kept his hair perfectly styled, his skin smooth and light, refusing to wear anything that his inner fashionista didn't agree with. The really only difference was, he was a bit bigger, but she could tell that even though he was still slim, this new size in his was all muscle. She had seen help lift the larger patients, and watched how his biceps flexed against his scrub sleeves. The boy was hot, no doubt about it. But that's' what bothered her, how could someone this good looking be completely alone in life.

Kurt looked up from the magazine he was going through, to see Mercedes walk in. She was only a few minutes late, but he'd forgive her this time.

"Hey Beautiful!"

"Beautiful my ass white boy. I just got off a 16 hours shift, I need coffee and I needs it now!"

Kurt just smiled, he knew his friend so well. He slid the container of coffee across the table to her that he ordered a few minutes before. If memory served it was her favorite.

"Sweet baby Jesus, you're a god Kurt!" She took the coffee, sipping on it and began to relax as the warmth ran through her body.

"So tell me why did you get stuck on a 16 hour shift, all they have me on 12 hour rotation."

"One of the other nurse's got married so were a bit short handed at the moment, plus I needed the extra hours. End of the month's coming up and bills don't pay themselves."

"Tell me about it! I signed the papers on the lease today, so I'm sure I'll be in the same boat your in before to long. But I mean, I had to get out of that house, I felt like I was 12 all over again."

The time went by as the two shared stories, watching as Mercedes nodded off slightly Kurt decided to call it a night and follow his friend home. Once she was good and inside, he headed back to his dad's. With the papers signed, he would be able to move in this coming up weekend. By the time he got in that night everyone was already asleep, and he knew he should be too but he just wasn't tired. He decided maybe a book would help him sleep faster so after his nightly moisturizing routine, which was not as long and tedious as it used to be, he piled into his bed. He wasn't sure on what book to read so he just grabbed the first one he came too.

"Oh Mr. Potter, the times we have had together." He cracked open the worn out copy and began to read. Of course he knew what book this was, it was a constant reminder of his broken heart. He's tried several times to force himself to move on, going on dates, random hook ups with guys he met at the clubs, but after all was said and done, he could never stop his mind from drifting back to that one place in time and wondering… what if.

As soon as Kurt got to work the next morning, he was surprised to see Carole running about the Nurse's station with this look of excitement in his face. As soon as he entered the glass office she turned around, realizing it was him and embracing him in a tight hug.

"Good morning to you to. I might I ask what's the occasion?"

"Oh my god Kurt! The missing person's center called, the believe they might have found a match with the photo I sent them and a description of young man who disappeared right around the same time. The guys parents are on their way here right now, to see if they can identify him."

Kurt was shocked and Carole's excitement was starting to rub off on him.

"Wow, that's amazing. This is what you wanted."

"I just want closure for his family Kurt, I can't bear the thought that what if that was you or Finn. It'd kill me to lose one of my son's Kurt." Kurt felt the tears in his eyes, it was on rare occasions that he would refer to Carole as mom, mainly only special occasions. It was something she never pushed, she knew that Kurt had a mother, and that she had no desire to ever replace Elizabeth.

"I know Mom, I know. We love you too." He felt her squeeze him harder as he said those words. They separated after a moment and waited as she dried her eyes, the family would be here in a few minutes and they needed to be presentable.

Kurt, Carole, and Mercedes, who'd heard about all the excitement and decided to show up on her off day, stood and waiting outside the room while the family entered. From where they were you couldn't see much, the glass only allowed you to see from the waist up, so they just had the top portions of family to see. Not really sure on what to say or do everyone just stood and waited, Carole reaching over and taking Kurt's hand in her own.

Kurt watched sadly as the mother collapsed in tears in her husbands arms and then as they were lead out by Dr. Colfer. They gathered a moment in front of everyone just holding each other, before the man that came with them spoke.

"I know this is hard for you Mr. and Mrs. And.." he was cut off by the husband rather rudely, but no one blamed him. This was a lot to take in.

"Just give a us a moment to gather our thoughts Thomas." He leaned down and kissed his wife on the forehead before wrapping his arms around her.

"Mr. Andrews, is this patient your son, Henry."

"No, that's not our boy in there. That's someone else's baby on that bed." Kurt watched as all the hope drained out of the couples face. He could tell that more than anything they wished that would have been their son, but fate just didn't have it planned out that way. Mrs. Andrews began to cough a bit from her tears so Kurt went and grabbed her a glass of water. She thanked him and handed it back. The orderlies came in and were pulling the bed out of the room, moving John back to his normal area when everyone stopped at the sound of the glass hitting the floor.

Turning to see what happened, Carole saw this look cross Kurt's Face. It was an emotion she couldn't recognize, the only thing she could do was watch and stare as her soon backed against the wall, paler than she had ever seen him.

"Sweetie, are you ok?"

Kurt couldn't make himself speak, he could only stand there and stare at John as they rolled him down the hallway. Carole began to worry about Kurt, something was seriously wrong. He'd never acted this way before.

"Kurt baby, what is it. I need you to tell me what's wrong?" The fear and tension in her voice was evident now, Mercedes tried to speak to Kurt but nothing anyone said got through to him. He just stared down the hall, and watched as the bed rolled down and around the corner into the elevator. He opened his mouth to speak and felt as though no matter how hard he tried, he much he fought the emotions to scream and cry, he couldn't force a sound out. He began to slump and slide against the wall until he was sitting flat on the floor, watching as Carole and Mercedes sat with him.

"Mercedes, go and get Dr. Lewis. Something's got to be wrong here. He's never been like this before." Mercedes stood up and began to leave when Kurt reached out grabbing hold of her Pants leg.

"Kurt honey, talk to me. What's wrong." Just watched as he simply just lifted his head up to her, watched as his watery eyes quivered a moment, breathing deeply.

"That was him.. Mercedes." They were both confused now, neither of the two knew what he was talking about.

"Him? Him who?" Kurt smiled slightly out the side of his mouth, not a happy smile but more of a sad, lonely smile.

"Honey, are you talking about John? Don't worry about him, sure its upsetting this wasn't his family, but I'm not gonna give up now. Just wait and see, we'll find his family before too long. I promise." She knew it was an idle promise as it left her mouth, she had no way or knowing if they would ever find John's family but she was positive that she wouldn't give up no matter the cost.

"Blaine." He mumbled.

"Sorry sweetie, what was that. I didn't quite hear you."

"His name is Blaine."


	3. Chapter 3

Carole lead Kurt back into the Nurse's station, she didn't understand how he knew Blaine's name, but if he did then maybe he knew more about this boy she had come to love like a part of the family.

"Kurt honey, Do you know him? How do you know his name is Blaine?" Kurt simply looked up at Carole, eye's full of sadness and confusion.

"umm.. Do you remember me telling you about the random stranger I had the coffee date with, the one that stood me up the next day?"

"How could I forget about that. You were so broken hearted for months afterwards, we didn't think we were ever gonna get you to cheer up and move on. Wait a minute, do you mean that's him?"

"His name is Blaine, but that's all I know, I never got a last name."

"Well at least we know that much about him. Which is more than what we've known for the past 5 years, I can still remember like it was yesterday when he came in. You wouldn't even be able to recognize him then if you had saw him."

Kurt took a moment to remember the night Carole had told him about the hit and run, and how the man had no identification at the time. Carole was busy going through papers at her desk when she heard Kurt take a huge increase in breath, spinning around to see a look of pure shock and yet realization in his face.

"Oh my God Carole, I remember. He was with me at the coffee shop the night he got hit, that's why he stood me up the next day… he was here. I thought….I thought it was me, something I did." Carole began to put together what he was saying, knowing now the same as Kurt. That he had not been stood up, that if it hadn't been for the accident Kurt would have met him again the next morning as planned.

"Sweetheart, it'll be ok. Now I need you to remember, is there anything specific you can remember about him. Where he was from? Where he was going?"

"Not really no, he said he was passing through, but that home wasn't too far from here so I'm sure it was still within the state." Carole could tell Kurt didn't want to talk about it anymore so she pulled out her Cell and called Missing Person's once again to update them on the boy's name. Hopefully it should help narrow down the search.

Later that night, Kurt excused himself from dinner. He really wasn't in the mood to eat, his mind wouldn't stop racing with all the new information. Burt knew something was up with Blaine but knew better than to push for information, when he was ready Kurt would tell him.

"So honey, how was work today?"

"Well.. Our John Doe now has a name.. Blaine" But couldn't hide the smile growing on his face. This was great news, Carole had worried so much about this boy and for good reason. Now things finally started to look up after so long.

"That's wonderful! So someone was able to identify him right?"

"Yea.. someone alright. Someone who had a date with him, and then was stood up the next day because he was in the hospital. Someone who can't seem to move pass this in 5 years."

Burt was confused now, part of this sounded familiar but his mind was just drawing a blank. Carole knew her husband well enough to know he was lost in thought, and simply just reached out and took his hand.

"Our is son is the one I'm referring to by the way."

"KURT!? You mean that depression he went through way back when over being stood up by that Jerk? That was your John Doe? Err.. I mean Blaine?"

"Seems it was, Kurt's went all this time doubting himself because of that one situation, and now today he finds out he wasn't stood up, fate just had other plans. "

"Wow, I can only imagine what he's going through right now." Burt wanted desperately to go and confront his son, but he knew that was a bad idea. Kurt would be moving out in the next day or so, and Burt wanted to make this transition for him as stress free as possible.

Mercedes was making her rounds, she didn't really mind working the night shift all that much. She liked how relaxed and calm the hospital seemed to be at night. She was heading out of the LTC when she noticed a light on in… well I guess Blaine's room. They'd all known his as John for so long that, it was going to take a bit of time to get used to Blaine. She peeked in the window and was surprised to see Kurt sitting by his bedside, she was about to knock and go in when she realized his mouth was moving. He was sitting in there and talking, she couldn't really hear what he was saying, but there had to be a reason why he didn't let her know he was here, so she decided to leave him be. She knew of his self-doubts and confidence problems, maybe this was what he needed to finally be sure of himself.

" I don't even know why I'm here in all honesty Blaine, I know you really can't hear me but I just feel like I need to talk to you. I owe you an apology, for the last couple years I have hated you so much for causing me to doubt myself and my abilities, but now… now I know you didn't intend to stand me up, or at least I am hoping you didn't. I don't know why this had to happen to you, and I hate that it did. I promise you that Carole and I are going to find your family, but until that time you can think of us as an extended family, ok? Now were really going to have to do something about this outfit they got you in, hospital scrubs do nothing for your complexion.. just saying."

Kurt was amazed at how easy it was for him to open up and be himself around Blaine, how easy the words left his mouth, even if Blaine couldn't respond. This got to be one of his favorite past times. He would work his shift, have dinner with the family, and then come by here every other night and just spend some time talking to Blaine, or reading to him. Kurt knew Harry Potter was his favorite, so he would read to him when he had a chance. Over the course of a few months, his quiet little room seemed to become a bit more welcoming. Flowers could now be found on the table, other little things added here and there. It sort of became Kurt's private escape from all the crazy in the outside world. He just felt so much comfort in Blaine's presence.

Sometime around Halloween, Kurt found himself unable to sleep, which wasn't all that surprising. It was exhausting balancing his home life, work schedule and visits with Blaine. He lay there in his bed thinking of the conversation he and Mercedes had had earlier that day.

"Kurt honey, you know I love you right?"

" I know that, why, what's wrong?"

" I've spoken with a few coworkers and everyone feels the same as I do. Were worried about you. Your spending way too much time with a comatose Patient, one in fact you hardly even know. It's not healthy for you to waist your life away, waiting on someone that could possibly never wake up. Have you thought about that? I want you to be happy, I just don't want you waiting around forever only to regret it in the end."

Kurt had heard this same discussion already from his Dad and Carole. He was getting pretty sick and tired of people telling him what's best for him and what's not. He didn't see his time spent in the room with Blaine as a waist, it was more of a sort of therapy. He was able to vent out his frustrations in a calm atmosphere, and relax with his reading. Sure he couldn't keep his mind off of Blaine, but whether anyone like to admit it or not, Blaine had played a Small but huge factor in his life. If he hadn't of felt stood up, he would have never had confidence issues. That's what was stopping him from pursuing fashion truthfully, as well as music, he just didn't think he was good enough. Now don't get him wrong, he loved nursing, and knowing he made a difference in people's lives. But the fact remains that if he hadn't met Blaine just for those short few hours that one night, his life would be totally different now.

He decided to get out of bed, throwing on some sweats and a hoodie, thinking maybe an early EARLY morning run would clear his mind and help him sleep. He took off down the road, iPod in his ear, not really paying attention to where he was going. Ten minutes later he was coming up on Lima General Hospital, he was trying to get his mind off of Blaine and everything else, so what does his body do? Brings him straight to the source.

He entered Blaine's room, like it was nothing at all. Crossed over and began to check the charts and read outs from his machine. His Brainwaves had been fluctuating for the past few weeks, and the doctors saw this as a good sign, but not good enough to get your hopes up.

"And how are we tonight Blaine? Yea yea I'm sure your thinking _geez does this guy have a life, does he ever go home_ . The answer to that would be, most definitely not. But don't concern yourself with me, I'm in a bit of a mood, Mercedes kinda pissed me off today but that's nothing really new either. OH, I picked up a copy of JK Rowling's new book and I have to say.. You're not missing much." He crossed his arms thinking for a moment, he had wanted to do something for a while now but wasn't sure how weird it would be or not. He walked to the door and lowered the blinds hoping no one would come by.

"Ok so here's the deal, I haven't sang in Lord Knows how long. But I want to sing for you, if that's ok. Now it's a little bit rough but bear with me. It's an older song but it's one of my favorites."

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping. _

_I stay up and think of you._

_And I wish on a star, _

_That somewhere you are thinking of me too. _

_'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight _

_'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight _

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be _

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me. _

_Wonder if you ever see me, and I _

_Wonder if you know I'm there _

_If you looked in my eyes, _

_Would you see what's inside? _

_Would you even care?_

Kurt felt the tears begin to roll down his face. He knew this would make him emotional but it was just something he had to do. Hopefully it would provide closure for him. As much as he was in love with Blaine, he knew it could never be.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping _

_I stay up and think of you _

_And I still can't believe _

_That you came up to me and said I love you _

_I love you too _

_Dreaming all tonight _

_Till tomorrow and for all of my life _

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be _

_Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly._

He dried his eyes and left the room, swearing he wouldn't come back as often as he had been. Everyone was right this wasn't' healthy for him, he needed to get out and get a life. He glanced down at his watch, seeing it was just about 5 am, the shifts would be changing here soon. He decided to see if Mercedes was working and would be interested in getting some breakfast with him. He made his way to the Nurse's station, but she wasn't there. Instead there was a tall brown haired guy in the room.

"Excuse me, is Mercedes Jones working or she already gone?" the guy didn't even look up until half way through is conversation.

"Yea, I think she's already go…..well hello hot stuff." The Nurse shot him a smile, and Kurt immediately felt the blood rushing to his face.

"Umm hi. If you see her tell her Kurt came by looking for her."

"I most definitely will Kurt, do you want to leave a number she can reach you at too."

"Nah, she has my cell."

"I was actually asking for my benefits not hers."

" umm… who are you?" Kurt felt very uncomfortable, he'd never seen this man before and yet here he was making passes at him.

"Sebastian. I just transferred in. So what about it Hottie. I get off in a bit, would you like to grab a cup of coffee with me or something?"

" I'm flattered really but….you know what never mind. Sure I'd love to." Kurt decided it was time to stop avoiding situations like this, he was going to honestly try and have some sort of social life, even if it was with someone who looked like they were undressing him with every glance.

They ordered their coffee and found a sit, Kurt more nervous now than he was before. He wouldn't deny it that this guy was very nice to look at. Perfect teeth, perfect hair, and from the way his scrub pants hugged his body… pretty damn perfect all over.

"So Kurt tell me about yourself."

"Well lets see, I just moved back here to Lima a few months ago. This is where I grew up and my family is from, so it just felt right coming home. I work at the hospital as a nurse, and that's really about it."

"Single?" Kurt choked on his coffee as he heard the words.

"Haha, its ok. I didn't' mean to embarrass you." Sebastian passed him a few napkins to clean up a bit.

"Well umm.. yea I am."

"See now, I find that hard to believe. Someone as fine as you single? What the hell is the world coming to?" Kurt felt himself blushing once again, he couldn't even remember the last time someone complimented him like this, it felt kind of nice.

"Ok just stop haha. I don't think I can take much more tonight." Sebastian smiled wickedly and leaned across the table to Kurt's ear. Kurt could feel his hot breath against the skin of his neck. It sent chills running through his body as Sebastian whispered to him.

"Come on now baby, I've got plenty more you can take from me, if your up for that is."

"I.. umm..we….uhh.."

Sebastian started giggling he loved to make me squirm, it made him want them that much more.

"Seriously though, my place or yours." Kurt wasn't' sure he had heard him right, was he really propositioning him for a quick fuck? His mind raced at the thought of the whole thing, he couldn't think of the last time he'd had sex, let alone with someone who looked as good as him. He knew it was a bad idea from the get go but his body ached and screamed for him to go with him. This is what he was talking about, trying to make life better for himself.

"You know what! Fuck it, why the hell not. I leave right around the corner my place will be fine."

"Finally! A guy with some back bone like me. You know Kurt I think this could end up being a wonderful friendship." He reached out taken Kurt's hand and leading him out the door.

"Wait, shit I left my cell phone on the table be right back." Kurt rushed him to grab his phone, he was afraid if too much time had passed he would chicken out. He grabbed it and was headed out when he felt the vibration in his palm, looking down saw that he had a new Text from Carole. He stopped dead in his tracks outside the door, his feet felt like they were made of led, he took all his will power just to make him lower his phone back down. He lifted his head and just stared across the parking lot, looking over the high rise's in the distance as the Sun crept up over the line.

"Hey… come on lets go Kurt. Hello? Dude are you ok?" Kurt didn't know how to respond he just lifted his phone back up to reread the message he'd received.

_Kurt! Call me! He's Awake! –Carole_

_**Thanks everyone who's reviewed this so for. Keep em coming. The more I feel the story is liked the more inspired I am to continue it. I already have planned out sort of what's gonna happen., but if there's anything specific you want to see let me know. Also the song here is "Dreaming of You" by Selena. It's actually the original inspiration for this entire storyline.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Seriously? Just like that your gonna blow me off?"

"Look I said I'm sorry, something's come up, Besides this might not have been such a good idea."

"Oh I see now, I should have pegged you for one of those whiney little fags. It always has to be about something more, never just a fuck with you guys. Well excuse me while I Bow out. I only do no strings attached.. Goodnight Kurt." Kurt was totally confused by this point, how did he end up as the bad guy in this conversation. All he was trying to do was explain that he was needed else where, but deep down part of him was relieved he wouldn't be going through with the act. He pulled out his cell, quickly dialing Carole, she knew better than to send him such a vague message.

"Hey, Carole. What's going on?... Ok I just wanted to make sure I read your message right, do the doctors know anything yet? Ok… ok.. I'm heading home to change now, I'll be there shortly." Kurt headed back towards his apartment, every fiber of he's being was telling him to just go now to that hospital room. But he had to be practical, he knew the procedure for when a coma patient wakes. There's several test they have to perform, both mentally and physically, so it'll still be a few hours before they allow anyone other than his Doctor to see him. He quickly showered and changed cloths and then met up with Carole and Burt at the hospital.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Well buddy, Carole has taken such an interest in this guy, that I felt like I needed to be here, you know.. in case something was wrong. Moral Support I guess for her….and you." It was times like this Kurt truly appreciated his dad, he always knew the right thing to do without having to be asked. They both looked up as Carole came out of the LTC wing. Since she was one of the head nurses' she got to hear first hand information from the doctor. Seeing her boys waiting for her, she picked up pace and embraced both of them in a huge hug, Kurt could fill the tears running off her face onto his neck.

"Carole, what's wrong?"

"Nothing sweety, absolutely nothing. The physical is done and he's fine, other than what you'd expect, he's hasn't used any of his muscles in a long time. They've called in a speacialist to go over his CT scans, but he's not showing any sign of permanent brain injury, but other than that he seems ok. I think he's more confused than anything right now, look I know its a lot but. You were one of the last people he saw before the accident, would you mind coming with me to see him. The doctor thinks it might calm him down a bit to see someone familiar."

"It was just a few hours together, I doubt I'll make him feel better." Carole and Burt both smiled at each other, they knew Kurt was downplaying the situation. They remembered having to listen to him go on and on about those "few" hours together. Carole put her arm around him and lead him to the room, as they entered Kurt looked past and around the Doctors standing there and sure enough there he was, sitting in bed, wide eyed and awake, looking around like a lost child.

"Doctor this is Kurt, my Son. The one I told you about."

"Ah yes, Kurt. I understand your also one of our nurse's here. Were glad to have you." The doctor turned back towards Blaine's direction before he began to speak again.

"Ok now Blaine, there is someone who'd like to see you." He gestured for Kurt to come around, Carole still right beside him the entire time. Blaine looked up at the doctor and then tilted his head to stare at Kurt… Carole wasn't sure how this was going to end but she watched as a smile slowly made its way across Blaine's face, he started to open his mouth and speak but began coughing. Kurt instinctively pulled away from everyone taking the cup of water with the straw sitting nearby, helping the boy to drink.

"There you go, that should feel better. Try not to talk to much, your vocal chords aren't very strong right now. Its going to take some time before you can speak normal again."

"cough….than…cough…thank you."

"Your welcome Blaine, I think were all just glad to see you awake." Blaine glanced around the room, he didn't recognize hardly anyone. He felt the itch in his throat again so he accepted another sip from Kurt's cup.

"co..uld… ..tel…l me..som…thin…"

"What would you like to know Blaine?"

"yo..uu…w…w..who are you." Kurt felt his heart shatter at the sentence, he had considered this on the drive here. It was common in head injuries, amnesia. But he had hoped that this would be the one acception to the rule.

"My name is Kurt Blaine. We met once, the night before your accident. What all do you remember?"

"not…much..cough..ok..real..ly..nothing."

"So you have no memory of anything before waking up today?" Blaine just shook his head, it was a lot easier than trying to speak and he was already getting tired. "Do you know your name?" Again he shook his head, he only knew it was Blaine because that's what the doctor's told him. He was beginning to fill a bit overwhelmed with everyone being in the room and staring at him, I really just preferred everyone to leave… well ok maybe not everyone. The guy, what was his name, Kurt. He could stay, Blaine felt…safe with him there.

The doctors instructed him that he needed to rest, and everyone should leave. Part of him was sad to watch Kurt leave too, they were gonna give him a sedative to help him sleep, and this terrified him. What if he didn't wake up again? Before much longer the effects hit him and he was out like a light, Kurt was standing outside the room looking in while Carole and the Doctors discussed possible reasons for his loss of memory.

Over the next two weeks, Kurt was only allowed to see Blaine during visiting hours when he was not working. The Doctors didn't want to make him feel over burdened having someone around all the time. The visits were nice enough, consisting of them talking about books and movies, Kurt filling him in on everything he's missed in the past 5 years, as well as to the accident that landed him in the hospital.

"Ok so let me get this right. We met and had coffee together, and then were suppose to meet up again the next day to finish our conversation? "

Kurt had stayed clear of mentioning anything about the two flirting, let alone that kiss. " Yea it was something like that, You never showed up the next day so I figured you went ahead and left town. You said you were only passing through."

"wow, so we spent a couple hours together talking, I told you about me passing through and even scheduling another meet up for the next morning and yet I DIDN"T tell you my whole name?"

He had a point there, it was kind of stupid on either of their parts at the time.

"So do you make it a habit to have random conversations with strangers who's name you don't even know?"

"Not occasionally but it has been known to happen." Both boys giggled at each other, this is how most of their time spent together was. The doctor finally said it was ok for him to get out of the room and go outside, so of course Kurt volunteered to push him. They never really had a whole lot of time together during each visit, Blaine had physical therapy appointments around the clock, not to mention more test.

"So Kurt can I ask you a question?"

"sure"

"What about my family?" They had all been expecting this topic to come up, and it was rather surprising that it took this long for him to mention it.

"There's been several families visit you in the hopes that you belonged to them, but your family hasn't made it yet. But don't think that doesn't mean that their not looking, Now that your up and awake, the Missing Person's office has put you at the top of their List."

"Yea, I'm sure they are. By the way, tell Carole Thank you for the cookies." Kurt stopped pushing Blaine abruptly, walking around to the front to face him and look him dead in the eye.

"Umm excuse me? Cookies? Blaine, you are not suppose to have any type of sweets without the Doctors permission first. Ugh, I swear that step mother of mine will be the death of me."

Blaine loved it when Carole would com and visit with him, he often imagined that's how it would be with his own mother one day. She didn't really give him cookies, just put him up to telling Kurt she did cause she knew how he would act, and boy was she right.

"Calm Down Bright Eyes, it was just a joke. Lighten up, Im suppose to be the patient here, and your suppose to be my care giver." Blaine smirked at Kurt with that last bit, he'd learned how to get Kurt riled up over the last couple weeks. But something was different this time, Kurt wasn't teasing him back. He just simply stared at Blaine, a small smile forming on his face.

"What'd you call me?"

Blaine had to stop and think for a moment, then he realized what he said.

"Oh God Im sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to offend you. I was complimenting your eyes, Every time I see you they seem to shine with their own light… hence Brighteyes."

"No its just… that's one of the first things you ever said to me." Blaine was confused and interested now, was he starting to remember? If so then why something as unimportant as bright eyes, why not his name or address. Kurt opened his mouth to explain more, but saw that Carole was in the doorway waving for them to come back.

"Hey we need to head back, Carol's flagging us down. Something's up!" They headed back in, surprised by the smile that was radiating off Carol's face.

"Blaine, honey, Missing person's is here. They've found your family."

"Really?" Blaine was barely controlling his excitement now, he took the control of his chair away from Kurt and began to roll back to his room. He entered and was met by 4 people, two men both in suits, a women in a knee length black skit and Red Jacket and then a another girl, who looked like she could be a model.

"BLAINE BABY!" The well dressed women raced across the room, crying her eyes out and falling on her knee's in front of her son's chair. She tried to hold and hug him but it was a bit hard in his chair.

"hi…mom?" The women stopped and looked up at him, seeing that confusion in his face and going back into her hysterics of crying.

"Now Pamela, you heard the Doctor, he doesn't remember anything, so its going to take him some time to remember." The man smiled down at Blaine, and Blaine could instantly see the resemblance in the two. The man had the same dark hair as he did, the same dark skin tone, but from what he could tell the man was a little bit taller.

"Blaine… hello.. ummm.. My name is Jonathan Anderson, I'm your father. This is Pamela, your mother. We've been looking for you for a while now." The man fought back the urge to cry, he couldn't show weakness right now, he had to be strong for everyone. Carole had entered the room along with Kurt at this time, both truly happy to see Blaine finally reunited with his family. But seeing Kurt enter the room, Jonathans entire demeanor changed and he became stiff and un welcoming.

"Please this is a family matter, would you give us some privacy please."

"Oh yes sir, So Sorry about that. All of us here are just finally glad to see the story getting the happy ending. Blaine sweetie, we'll be right outside if you need anything." Carole leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, Blaine smiling at the contact. This gesture was not unnoticed and not very well accepted by the Andersons.

The went out in the hall and was talking amongst themselves while Blaine caught up with his family. Mercedes had joined them by this time, glancing into the room smiling and then stopping all of a sudden.

"Hold up, wait a minute, you mean to tell Tell me that Blaine.. Our Blaine, John Doe Blaine, is the son of Jonathan Anderson?" Kurt was confused now, that name sounded familiar but he wasn't sure where it was from. Carole didn't seem phased at all.

"Do you know him 'Cedes?"

"Of Course I do, he's only the Richest Man in the state of Ohio. He has a huge mansion over in Westerville. The guy is like Bill Gates kind of Rich, he's owns Anderson Pharmaceuticals, you know the company that supplies ALL of our medical supplies. And his Wife there, she's been featured in Vogue Magazine 3 years in a row for her designs."

Kurt now recognized the names, he was a fan of Mrs. Andersons spring collection last year and he see's the Andersons logo almost everyday.

"So what a minute, if their this rich and powerful. Why has Blaine gone unfound for the last 5 years in a Hospital that is only, 2 hours from Westerville."

No one had considered this, but it was a bit confusing. They were about to discuss it further, when the room door opened and Blaine Came out in his chair, with the Skinny Girls hand in his.

"Kurt, Ms. Carole, thank you for all you've done for me. You've been the family I needed through this, and now that I have my own again I wanted to thank you and let you know that I love both of you." Kurt's heart swelled at those words, now given, that's not exactly how he had hoped to hear them, but he'd take them none the less for now. He decided to take the initiative and introduce himself to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Kurt. I've been Blaine's Nurse and Friend for the last year I've been working here. And you must be.. his beautiful sister?" The girl laughed at this and reached out to give Kurt a hug, any friend of Blaine's would be her friend to.

"Your so kind but no I'm not his sister." Blaine saw the confusion flow across Kurt's face. So he took out a piece of paper in the folder he was now holding. Kurt could make out what looked like baby photos, a high school graduation photo, and a birth certificate stick out the side.

"Kurt this is Mia… my wife." Sure enough, Kurt accepted the paper and it was a marriage license dated back to one month before his accident. Blaine wasn't sure about any of this but his family had all the paper work a records to prove it. In the eyes of the law, Mia was his Wife.

Kurt couldn't put together any words at the moment, his brain had stopped working all together. When he tried to speak again, he felt Mercedes gentle hand on his lower back, knowing she was there for support if he needed it.. He was finally able to get his mouth to work and the only thing that came to mind was..

"oh…"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who's followed this so far, I know my writing skills suck but, thanks for sticking around anyway. Reviews are awesome, and drive me to continue on. Now that Blaine's awake, Im gonna try and focus on his POV a bit more… so bear with me.

Everything about that evening in the hospital was still a bit of a blur to him, but hell most of his life was a blur so why not add to it. After his father had his own doctor flown in, and at the insistence of a few lawyers, Blaine had been released into the care of his family, under the one condition that he return once a week to meet with a physical therapist.

On the morning he left, he was both excited and sad for some reason. He was finally glad to get out of the hospital, but this was the only place he felt was home, but that might be the fact he didn't remember anything at all. Of Course Carole and Burt were there to see him off and this made him smile.

"If you need anything darling, you just give us a call. Westerville isn't that far away, and we can be there in no time." Carole fought back an urge to cry. " Im just… so happy for you Blaine, Not many people get an ending like this. Please take care of yourself!"

"Thank you Carole, truly, for everything. Everyone here has been so kind and understanding with me, I appreciate all of your patience with me. Especially Kurt's, I know he didn't have to come up here and keep me company on his days off, but he did it anyway and honestly. It was the brightest part of my days." He got to looking around, still a bit upset that he didn't see his friend there with them. "I was hoping he'd see me off, but I guess he got held up. Please tell him I said thank you, and I won't forget his friendship."

Carole leaned down and kissed Blaine on the forehead. She knew the emotions Kurt was dealing with, he wouldn't admit it but she could see that his heart was broken. He had made peace with the fact that the boy he'd been in love with for the longest didn't remember him at all, but the thought that he could never share that feeling with him, even if it wasn't permanent was something he didn't know how to deal with.

"Look bud, were all thrilled your back with people who love you again. But just remember, you have that here too ok. Kurt wanted to be here, but like you said he's probably held up somewhere. Look, I know he'd want me to do this so.." Burt pulled out a business card from his shirt pocket, flipping it over and scribbling something along the back.

"This is his Cell, you two should stay in touch. Never know when a friend might come in handy."

Blaine accepted the card with a smile, he was glad to at least have this to take with him to Westerville. The entire thought process scared the hell out of him, he was going somewhere he didn't know with people he didn't know. He watched as Carole and Burt left, before a huge black SUV pulled around. Mia stepped out of the back passenger seat along with some man Blaine had never seen before. They helped him out of his chair and into the vehicle, then they were headed for what Blaine assumed was home.

The drive to Westerville was rather dull, he asked several different questions along the way, hoping Mia could fill in bits of his past, but either she didn't know or was to vague to understand. They pulled up to a gated driveway, stopping so the driver could key in a code on the console to the side of the vehicle. The gates swung open and Blains' mouth fell open as he stared at a massive complex up ahead. The building itself looked like it was a hundred years old, sort of like one of those old English manors you see Europe's nobility staying in. They came to a stop in the front, and Blaine was helped out once again but this time by two larger men wearing grey suits. He felt someone behind him and take control of his chair pushing him towards to the front doors, from the perfume drifting to his face he knew it was Mia.

"Welcome Home Darling."

"I live here? This place is huge!"

"Yea its pretty big. Took me almost a year to finally learn my way around, and yes WE live here."

"Oh… yea.. I didn't think about that, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I know its going to be some time before your able to remember again, if you can."

"If? I was under the impression the Doctors said that the Amnesia was temporary!" Blaine was both confused and hurt at this. He was looking forward to getting his memories back, there was so much he wanted to remember.

"Well you know how doctors are, sometimes their right and then sometimes, their not! That doesn't matter though, what matters is your home with your family again, safe!"

As they entered the front, Blaine couldn't help be anything but astonished as he took in his surroundings. The entire place screamed class and luxury. Directly across from the door was a huge grand stair case, where the Andersons were waiting to greet their son.

"There's my baby boy." Pamela rushed over to hug her son, and surprised to find that he was now hugging her back to. Blaine wasn't sure why he did it, but it just felt right. "Lets get you settled in, and then we can all sit down and have a nice dinner together." She turned and started to head up the stairs before gasping and turning to look straight at Blaine's legs.

"Oh dear I totally forgot, your room is upstairs. Can you make it up without your chair?" Blaine was hesitant to respond, but this was his family, and he figured it was ok to show weakness around them.

"I really can't hold myself up on my own very much, and even with help its rough."

"Pam, we can just settled him into the downstairs guest room for now." Blaine was relieved they wouldn't make him climb the steps, his physical therapy was going great but his muscles were still a long way from working properly. Something suddenly popped into his head and his curiosity got the best of him.

"Wait a minute, I have a question." Everyone stopped to look at him, he couldn't help but see looks of uneasiness and fear cross their faces.

"So Mia and I are Married, then why do I still live at home?" Pamela had been expecting this to come up sooner or later, but she was ready with an answer.

"Well, we knew this would all be a real shock for you, and adjusting would be difficult. So Mia and I decided…"

"We decided that it was best for you to stay here in your old home, and allow you get used to the idea of having me around all the time, before settling you back into our House on the other side of Grounds."

"Other side of the grounds? How big is this Place? So we all live here, just in separate house's, behind a giant fortress like barrier? And while I'm thinking about it, I got married when I was 17? What about school?"

" Yes you were only 17, but the two of you were so in love that we felt it was wrong to deny you this. You were actually on your honeymoon when you disappeared." Blaine was even more confused now that he was before. Seeing his confusion they tried to change the subject matter.

" Dalton Estate was once a private school, but was shut down in the late 70's. Jonathan visited here once and fell in love with the place, and so when it came up for auction, we bought it. Of course it was about another 3 years of renovations before we were able to actually live here. As of today it coveres around 120 acres, and then another 75 outside the perimeter wall. You and Jackson were raised here and privately schooled by several tutors. You were a quick study, and were able to graduate by the States Standards when you were 16."

"Ok so I do have a high School diploma then. Well at least I'm not totally useless I guess. So what a minute who is Jackson?" There was that look between all of them again, something was up.

"Jackson is your younger brother Blaine. He'll be 7 in two weeks." This was the first time any had mentioned Blaine had a little brother, the thought excited him more than he thought it could. He let a grin form across his face before speaking again.

"Wow this is a lot to take in, I'm sorry if I seem so … lost, just a bit over whelmed here. Wasn't expecting to have a little brother." Jonathan patted his son on the arm as he started chuckling to himself.

"Jackson's harmless, now Cooper on the other hand. That's the Wild Child of the three." Another brother, Blaine was beginning to lose track as more and more family seemed to be coming out the woodworks.

"Are they here? Can I meet them?" Mia was the one to speak this time…

"baby, Jackson will be here later today, you'll see him then. But Cooper is somewhere in South America right now, working as a grad student for one of his Professors. We haven't been able to get in touch with him to let him know the news yet, but were trying." Mia reached up to run her hand through Blaine's Curls, only to be surprised when he suddenly pulled away from her.

Blaine was shock at why he did that, it was just something he wasn't expecting and caught him off guard. He watched as Mia snatched her hand back, rushing out of the room, sobs echoing off the walls.

"MIA! Wait, dammit, I didn't mean…. Shit.. Im sorry ok! You just surprised me.. that's all." He grabbed the side of his chair and was ready to race after her when Jonathan stopped him, gesturing for Pamela to go instead.

"Look son, you have to understand. This has been hard on her, almost as much as it has been for us. She hasn't once given up on you this entire time, in fact it was she who found your picture in the Missing Person's files. Just give her some time to come around, we all have some adjusting to do. It may not be easy but we'll survive, we're Anderson's after all." Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as an older Latin women stepped into the room. From the way she was dressed, he was guess she was a maid maybe.

"Mr. Anderson, Phone for you. Ive had it transferred to your office."

"Isabella, I asked not to be disturbed. Please take a message for me."

"Sir, with all due respect, you asked not to be disturbed unless it was Mr. Dewaine. Well its Mr. Dewaine." Blaine could here the sigh coming from his fathers mouth..

"Blaine, why don't you go on into the Dinning room, and we'll join you in a moment. Isabelle would you please escort him?"

"I'd be happy to Sir." Jonathan left the room rather quickly as the Maid pushed Blaine towards what he assumed would be the dinning room.

"Its so nice to have you home Mr. Blaine, We have missed you around here so very much. The house has been rather quiet since you've been gone, no one else had a singing voice quite like yours."

"I sing?"

"Oh yes child, and very well I might add. You were always a charmer, and with that voice, you got whatever you wanted most of the time. But you got it honest, your father has always been the same way, Jackson too, it runs in your blood I guess, From Father to son."

"What about Cooper, what's he like?"

"Coop, I could start describing that boy and we'd still be here tomorrow before I was finally done, I tell you what next time I see his little white butt Ima….."

"Isabelle I believe that's enough trips down memory road today. I'm sure Blaine is exhausted as it is. Would you mind being a dear and getting dinner started, the others will be here shortly." Mia was back, apparently in more control over her emotions now than before.

"Mia.. I'm sorry about." She put her fingers over his lips, and he felt a bit of a tingle run through his body, causing him to shiver a bit.

"shhh.. its ok. I shouldn't have tried to rush things along. We have some time before dinner would care to sit and talk with me for a bit." She moved her hand away from his mouth, seating herself at the table to look across from him.

"I think I'd like that..is it ok if I ask some questions?"

"Go for it, Whatever I can't answer I'm sure Jonathan or Pamela can."

"So they mentioned I disappeared on our honeymoon? Where exactly was that?"

"I'm sorry, I blame myself for that part. We were in New York, and we got in an argument over something silly. I got mad and stormed off, leaving you standing on the side of the street. You never showed up at the hotel that evening so I got worried, and we've been looking for you ever since."

"Ok so I started in New York.. that makes sense. Kurt said I told him I was Hitch Hiking my way home because I was with someone or a few people and things didn't work out so I headed home."

"Kurt? Who is Kurt?"

"He was a my friend back in Lima. He worked as Nurse at the Hospital and would hang out with me when he was off. We got along really well, but he got held up and didn't get to see me off."

"Blaine honey, I'm gonna be honest with you right now. You need to stay away from Kurt, he's not a good person. In fact I'm sure whatever he told you was a lie, people like here are manipulative and devious."

"People like him?" Mia wasn't sure how to reply, she was treading on thin ice as it was.

"Blaine, Kurt was a homo.. you know.. a fag." Blaine felt several emotions run through his body at once, anger, distrust… rage. But he wasn't sure who it was directed at.."

"There's not telling what he could have done to you while you were unconscious. Seriously people like that should not be allowed to work around normal people."

"Mia, I don't think Kurt would have done something like that. He just seemed like an honest guy."

"Blaine, you've been in a coma for 5 years, you have no idea what an honest guy is anymore. Just trust me on this one, as your Wife I'm gonna have to insist upon this issue." Blaine was about to mention he had Kurt's number and could easily call and clear this whole matter up, but with Mia's forceful nature, he figured it was best to leave that alone. Mia opened her mouth and began to speak again when the Dinning room doors burst open, and a small boy came running in coming to a complete stop when I saw Blaine in the Chair.

"Jackson, you know better than to run in the house like that. What has your mother told you."

" Don't do it I know, but I was excited." Jackson stared across the room at Blaine not really sure what to say or do.

"Hi Jackson, I'm sure you don't know or remember me but Im.." He was cut off as he felt the small hands running around body as Jackson embraced him. No matter what doubts he had been feeling before, no matter how uncomfortable the situation, he now knew that this was home.. where he belonged.

Kurt did as little as possible over the next week. He went to work, came home, and had dinner with the family like he always did. He still wasn't sure how to feel about everything that had happened, but he knew there was nothing he could do to change it. He sat on his Sofa one night, watching re run's of Sex and the City, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Flipping it open, expecting Mercedes to text him he was greeted by an unfamiliar number.

_Kurt?-_

_Yes, who is this?-_

_Blaine.. hope you don't mind. Burt gave me your #-B_

Kurt loved his father dearly but at that moment he could have killed him.

_I hope that's ok-B_

_Its ok, sry I didn't get to c u off.-K_

_Its cool, I figured u got held up-B_

The truth of the matter what Kurt couldn't bring himself to look at Blaine, I mean how can you look at the man you love as he leaves to start his life with his wife and family.

_Yea, something like that-K_

_Oh, I'll be in lima 2morow for PT. Wanna meet for lunch?-B_

_Sry, can't. I have work and then a date afterwards-K_

Kurt had sent the message before he ever realized what it said. Why did he just lie to Blaine, why couldn't he just bring himself to see the man.

_Oh.. umm.. ok maybe another time then-B_

_Maybe-K_

He shut his phone as he felt the tears begin to flow again. He was so sick and tired of crying and feeling alone. He lept off the couch and was in the Kitchen with a bottle of wine, trying to get it opened as he began to text again. If he was going to be miserable, why not do it big.

_My house, I've got a bottle of wine and need help with it-K_

_Ok? Are you requesting my company?-_

_Oh shut up and get over here, hell we may even can pick up where we left off.-K_

_Damn hot stuff, you know how to get a guy going-S_

_Don't make me regret this Sebastian-K_

_Baby doll, I promise you won't regret anything I have to offer-S_

Kurt Closed his phone with a snap, staring at it in his hand before throwing it across the room into the wall, pouring himself another glass of wine..

Blaine was in his bed, a bit disappointed that he couldn't see Kurt tomorrow. He was happy Kurt had a date, he didn't know much about that kind of lifestyle, but he knew everyone deserved to be happy. He heard the bed room door open and felt the bed shake as a small figure climbed across and got under the covers beside him.

"And what do you think your doing mr."

"I wanted to sleep in here….with you."

"Why? I'm sure you room is bigger and nicer than this, especially with all your toys." Jackson shrugged and reached over burying his face into Blaine's Arm. Blaine heard the boy mumble but couldn't make out what he said.

"What was that buddy? I didn't understand you, I don't speak munchkin."

"I was just….scared.."

"You have nightmare's?"

"No not that …. Just, I don't want to sleep and then wake up… and you be gone again." Blaine suddenly felt like the whole world was dropped onto his shoulders. He didn't realize what kind of impact he had ever had on the boys life, I mean he couldn't have been more than 2 when he left. He reached across and draped his arm around Jackson pulling the boy in close.

"Look here… I'm home now. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Ok? I'm back now and your stuck with me."

"Pinky Promise?"

"Pinky Promise, now, I heard them say you didn't have school tomorrow. Have you ever read Harry Potter?" Jackson shook his head, he didn't really have much patience for reading. " Well what say you and I sit down tomorrow after my Doctors appointment and we read it together. Hmmm."

Blaine looked down and Jackson nodded his head lightly before yawing and slipping off into sleep. It only took a few more moments and Blaine was just as gone to the world as his brother.

He stared out his window looking at the LA skyline, he loved how beautiful it was after the sun had set and there were still sign of pink along the horizon. It was nothing like home, but that's what he liked most about it. He was about to head out when his phone went off with a text from an old school friend of his, Wesley.

_Coop, just heard the news. God I bet your so relieved huh? –W_

Cooper wasn't sure what Wes was talking about, he did have a bad habit of drunk texting people, and it wouldn't be the first time Cooper was the victim.

_What are you talking about? I swear if your drunk so help me..-C_

_I'm talking about Blaine dumb shit.-W_

Now he was really confused, everyone knew not to mention his brother around him. Cooper could take a lot of jokes, but the one thing he couldn't tolerate was anyone disrespecting the memory of Blaine. He'd been gone for around 5 years now, and not a day goes by that Cooper didn't Blame himself for it. He remember the last conversation he had with his brother, and it wasn't something he was proud of.

Blaine had called Coop from New York, fed up with Dealing with all Mia's shit. Cooper knew this was coming, he'd been against the whole thing from the very beginning, but he understand the reason why. Blaine had asked him if he could come and Pick him up, he didn't want to use his credit cards in case his family tried to find him. He needed to get away for a bit and relax.

Cooper had an audition the next morning for a Dandruff Commercial so he told his brother he was out of luck. Just be a man and deal with his "wife", and if that didn't work. Hop a plane out of New York and come stay in LA for a few days.

After the audition though, he found out that Blaine never got on a plane and no one had seen or heard anything out of him since his talk. Of course they searched for him, but true to his word he hadn't used any of his Credit or Debit Cards. They kept waiting for him to surface somewhere when his cash ran out, and because of this the police couldn't do anything about it technically. It was only after 8 days that they declared him missing, but even that was mostly quieted down. His father didn't want the publicity to hurt his Business merger with another company.

_Look I'm in no mood to hear more jokes about my brother, goodnight Wes-C_

_Coop? Seriously? All I was trying to say was we were all happy that they found him, give him our love would ya-W_

Cooper dropped his phone at that last message, he had no words right now. If they had found him, why had no one called to let him know. Either someone had left him out of the most important event in his life or someone was playing a cruel joke. He picked his phone back up and dialed the first number he thought of.

"THERE HAD BETTER BE A DAMN FUCKING GOOD REASON WHY NO ONE"S BOTHERED TO LET ME KNOW THAT MY LITTLE BROTHER IS OK!"


	6. Chapter 6

Ok So please forgive any randomness in this Chapter, I've had some Dental work done so I very much have Vicaden in my system, but the Klaine muses are screaming to me so here we go. Also I know normally it would take someone who's been in a coma a long long time to be able to walk again on their own, but for the sake of the timeline here, were gonna say Blaine is a quick healer.. if that's a problem… meh you'll get over it.. love you guys!

Blaine's physical therapy sessions were really helping, after the first month he was able to walk on his own, with the help of a cane. He had tried time and time again to meet up with Kurt when he came to Lima but the boy always had some excuse as to why he couldn't. They did however talk on the phone quite a bit, at least Blaine still had that. He had mixed feelings when he thought about Kurt, I mean he was his first friend when he woke up and he's been there for him up until his family got involved, but then there was everything Mia and his mother and warned him about. Maybe it was for the best that they not be near each other physically.

He felt as if his relationship Mia was improving, at first he couldn't even hug her without feeling odd, and now they were almost cuddling at times. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder, in the Upstairs Den, watching Aladdin with Jackson. He felt like he should put his arm around her, but he wasn't sure if that was something he would be comfortable with or not. Sometimes it felt like Mia was losing patience with him, she would push for him for more intimate situations and he looked for ways to get out of them. It wasn't that he wanted to disappoint her all the time, he just couldn't bring himself to do much more, not yet anyway. He finally stopped doubting himself and reached across to wrap his arm around her and was surprised to feel her shift her body and lean in to him. Have the warmth pressed up against made him complete inside, even though when he turned his head to look down at her, knots began to form in his stomach.

"Ok so I think we are in need of more popcorn… what you think Jackie?" Mia leaned forward a little disgruntled at losing the position she was comfortable in…

"Since when do you call him Jackie?" Blaine stood up, grabbing his cane, shrugging off the question entirely and leaving the room. It was easier for him to get around the house now, though the stairs were a bit difficult at times. Once he was gone Mia slumped back down on the couch, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well this has turned out to be an uneventful night!"

" hey Mia?"

"Yes Jackson" rolling her eyes, of all the Andersons Jackson was not one of her favorites, even though the boy never did anything to her.

"Me and Blaine are perfectly fine here without you, you can go do girl stuff if you want. Besides, Blaine doesn't like you."

Anger crossed her face but she was able to reel it all in and calm herself before replying, Jackson had always had a smart mouth but sometimes he crossed the line.

"How would you know you little twerp, Blaine is my Husband, so of course he loves me. Just wait, now that he's better he'll be coming back home to our house and staying there! So enjoy the time you have with him now." As soon as she said this, Jackson was in tears and running out the room.

Blaine was coming around the corner and almost knocked off his feet, by someone running by. He didn't hear the crying, so he wasn't really sure what was going on. He went back into the Den handing Mia the bowl of Popcorn, noticing she had changed the movies. He was now looking at the DVD Menu for The Notebook, and got even more confused.

"What'd I miss?"

"Jackson got a tummy ache on all the pop corn you gave him, so he was going to bed. Really Blaine, you shouldn't spoil him like that. But that's ok, cause I don't think I could handle any more Disney tonight. Why don't you come back and cuddle with me some more, this used to be one of your favorite movies."

"You sure he's ok? Maybe I should go check on him.. you know just to make sure."

"Blaine I swear he's ok. Look if you want to know the truth, he's worried."

"Worried? About what?"

"He's worried your gonna leave me again and make me sad. He remembers somewhat of what it was like before and he didn't want to see me go through that again. But you can't let him know that ok, he made me promise not to say anything?"

"Wow, I had no idea you two were that close. But that's what I'd expect from my wife and brother I guess. So what's this movie about?" He wobbled over to the sofa but noticed a sound flowing from downstairs, he walked over and leaned on the side of the door frame trying to figure out what was going on, who ever it was didn't sound happy.

"You made your choice's already, don't expect anything to change now…. OH really? How do you plan on that... HA! So help you step one foot withing 500 yards of this place, and I'll have you arrested for trespassing. You dug your grave, now go lie in it alone. Pamela and I are done with this…" Mia was up and had shut the door, guiding Blaine back to the Couch. He wasn't sure why she did it, the whole thing was kinda rude. He shot her a questioning glance, expecting her to fill him in.

"Your father's been having problems with a few of his Business Partners, one in Particular keeps insisting to be allowed into the Estate. Jonathan had to take out a restraining order to just to keep the peace around here. But enough of this drama, lets get back to the movie." They settled back onto the sofa in the same positions as before, before long he could tell that Mia was asleep but moving would wake her up so he just sat and watched the movie when he heard his text alert go off on his phone on the side table.

So How's my fav Cripple?-K

Cripple? If you had hung out with me last week you would have seen how cripple I am!-B

Yea, sorry about that.. something came up.-K

Something was always coming up with Kurt, At time it would get on Blaine's nerves but at others, he found it a little funny.

So you never told me how that date went a few weeks back-B

Meh, it was so so. Nothing really special-K

Ah well I'm sorry, but don't be down, you'll meet the right person someday.-B

There was a bit of a pause so Blaine assumed Kurt fell asleep, it was a normal thing for him to do after all. About ten minutes later though, his phone went off again.

What if I've already met him-K

I doubt that Kurt, if you had, Then he would have never left you. Trust me on this-B

Sometimes people don't always have a choice-K

Kurt, buddy, when love is involved there is no barrier strong enough to keep it apart : )-B

: / -K

Use me for example-B

Excuse me?-K

I was gone for 5 years, but in the end was able to be with my wife again who's here in my arms now. Love keeps no one apart-B

He wasn't sure why he had said that just then, did he love Mia? Sure he has begun to care about her, but as far as love, he really didn't know what it felt like, or at least he couldn't remember what it felt like.

You…you know what… that's ok. Goodnight Blaine!-K

The attitude in that last text was hard to read, and he really wasn't sure what Kurt meant. He replied and focused back on the movie, and before long he had drifted off to sleep as well.

Kurt was dying inside, he was doing everything in his power to keep himself together but things were just getting harder and harder. He thought the random sex with Sebastian would help him forget, but if anything they just made him feel cheap and dirty afterwards. This really built up into how he felt he found Sebastian was gossiping at work, letting everyone to know that he was easier to spread than hot butter.

Kurt would have loved nothing more than to hurt the boy himself, luckily for him though, Sebastian had made the mistake of comment about their escapades in front of Mercedes. Which of course proceeded with her Breaking his Nose, now every time he saw him he couldn't help but laugh. Rumor had it, the superficial damage was so severe that it was going to take plastic surgery for his nose to even the same anymore.

He debated it every time Blaine came into Lima, even allowing himself to show up at his Therapy visits and watch him from the Window. Blaine really had improved fast, and Kurt was particular proud of him. It was just the act of putting himself in the situation to be around Blaine he had trouble with. He was working one Friday Morning with Carole when the Director of the facility showed up asking if anyone knew their way around Westerville. He had an errand that needed to be ran for the hospital there, but there normal driver was out on maternity leave. Of Course Carole volunteered Kurt before he even had a chance to object, insisting he needed to get out for a while and cook his head.

He'd been spending a lot more time with his friends from school here recently, trying his best to catch up with everyone. Mercedes had to work, and he didn't want to drive to Westerville alone, because honestly he wasn't that familiar with the area, so he roped Finn into going with him with promises of an All you can Eat Rib's Buffett he'd heard about. He programed the address into his TomTom and off they went.

They pulled up to a huge wrought Iron Gate way out in the middle of nowhere but this had been the address the director had given him. He was to drop off some important files to the newest member of the Hospital's Board of Directors. He sat there and waited as a man wearing a black suit walked out of his little booth that Kurt didn't see at first off to the side, came up to his window.

"This is private Property sir, I'm gonna have to ask that you turn your vehicle around and head back in the direction you came." Kurt opened his mouth to speak when a smaller gate, big enough for a single person to walk through opened off to the side and three larger men came out escorting another man, not much older than Kurt, by the arms .

"This is your last warning Coop, you show up again and the old man is going to lose it. Just go back to LA and wait. They'll call you when their ready for you." Kurt watched as the other guy stormed off kicking over a trash can as he rounded the corner heading for , what he assumed belonged to him, a parked car sitting down the road a bit.

"Excuse me sir, Looks like this is a bad time. Director Radclifft sent me here to deliver a packet." Kurt handed the guard the satchel of papers, glancing through them and then over to his booth through a clip board he had waiting.

"Ok your on the list. Go right on in, there's a garden party going on so just wait out front and I'll radio ahead to let someone know to meet you."

The gates swung open, Finn gaping in wonder at the vastness of the area. They pulled up the house and he was continued to be dumbfounded but all the sights. "Wait here Finn, I'll only be a moment." Kurt went up to the front of house, ringing the bell, and after about ten minutes of waiting he decided to let himself in. He stumbled around the bottom floor for a bit longer before heading for a door with the words Office carved into them. He creaked open the door a bit, looking around before his eyes found a sight he wasn't prepared for.

"What the hell, who the fuck are you?" Kurt could feel the blood rushing to his face, why of all the people in the world was his luck the worst. In front of him off in the corner of the office was a well dressed man, well Kurt assumed he had been well dressed, before whomever it was hiding behind him had begun to undress him.

"Oh dear Lord, I'm so sorry. I'm just a messenger here to deliver a satchel from Lima General Hospital.. I….Mr. Anderson?" Kurt finally recognized the man, Jonathan Anderson was not someone you easily forgot.

"Oh my jesus, I'm so sorry Mr. Anderson… and Oh GOD Mrs. Anderson, Please I didn't mean to walk in I was just in a hurry and.."

"Just leave the papers there and get out before I have security escort you."

Kurt didn't need to be told twice, the papers were out of his hand and he was out the door before anyone could really blink. He was headed for the door, when he came across a familiar figure sitting against the window reading a book.

"Blaine?" Blaine looked up, and there was no hiding the sparkle in his eyes as he saw his only friend.

"Kurt, what are you doing here. Man, its great to see you!" Kurt didn't have a chance to say anything before Blaine rushed across the room, wrapping his arms around Kurt, lifting and spinning him around. Blaine felt like a kid again and Kurt… the emotions running through his were both exhilarating and heartbreaking at the same time. Blaine felt the boy tense up so he lowered him back down to the floor.

"I came by to drop off some papers for your dad, but I kind of accidently walked in on him and your getting their mack on in his office." Blaine shuddered at the thought, he was still trying to get comfortable with the thought they were his parents, he didn't need their sex life in his mind at all right now.

"Well… that's' just….traumatizing!"

"Tell me about it."

"Its good to see you though, I miss hanging out."

"Yea, you look like your doing good. Making it around ok?"

"Yep, Doc says another month and I may even can lose the Cane. So guess I won't be a cripple anymore."

"Guess that means I'll have to find a new favorite Cripple!" Blaine suddenly poked out his bottom lip like a 3 yr old being told no, it was the most adorable thing Kurt had ever seen.

"Ok ok, I guess I can settled for having a Favorite Semi non permanent Cripple?" Blaine let lose a grin from ear to ear. Kurt did as well after watching the boy in front of him. Kurt heard footsteps coming up behind him and braced himself for the words that were about to come from the people he had just walked in on. He spun around hoping to just do it and get it over with, and found instead a small boy staring up at him. The boy was cute in his own little way, from the dark curly hair, olive skin tone, and deep hazel eyes, Kurt knew right away he had to be related to Blaine.

"Blaine, do you think we…. Oh, Hi! I'm Jackson." Kurt was surprised at how polite the boy seemed to be, most kids his age were evil, or so he believed. Kurt just looked up smiling at Blaine hoping to convey his impression of the boy.

"Well Jackson, My name is Kurt. Its very nice to meet you.. you must be… Blaine's little brother?"

"hehe, I like you Kurt. Yea were brothers. Its my birthday soon, would you like to come? Oh Blaine, everyone's looking for you outside. Im suppose to come and find you but, instead I figured I'd help you hide."

"Thanks squirt, I owe you. So Kurt what's your plans, cause now Im in need of a quick escape and Im bet that's your car outside?"

"Yea, my brother Finn is waiting for me, we were just about to go.. hey here's an idea, would you like to go and eat with us?"

"I'd love to acutally, Jackson, I'm leaving you in charge of holding down the house while I'm gone. Remember now, Don't let ANYONE get out stash of cookies, those are for the movie fest later." Kurt watched as Jackson Gave a military Salute and then marched off back to the party. Blaine watched as his little brother left, of all the new connections he had made since leaving Lima, the only one that seemed to matter to him was to this child.

"Ok Kurt, lets go before my cover is blown." They were both out the door and out of the Estate in no time heading for this Buffett Finn couldn't stop talking about. The arrived and settled down to eat, finn overflowing with excitement. Both boys had finished their portion long before Finn was even half way done, so they decided to step out for some air. The restaurant sat on the edge of a huge lake, the weather was nice, so the whole experience was rather pleasant.

"So are you mad at me or something Kurt?"

"No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Well its just, every time I suggest we hang out, you always have some reason as to why not. I was just wondering if I did something or not."

"no its not you, I just have a lot going on right now and its hard finding time to balance it all out. But I…" Both boys stopped walking as the sound of music drifted over their ears. Looking at each other and smiling, both boys before to listen intently.

"Come on let's go!" Blaine reached out, taking Kurt's hand abruptly, pulling the boy along, racing beside the lake to the origin of the music. Kurt was out of breath by the time they stopped, so Blaine released his hand and offered to let him rest a moment. Kurt couldn't help but let out a small whine as he felt the warmth of Blain's hand leave his own.

"Where are we? Blaine Anderson, don't you ever do that to me again? All this sweating is going to clog my pores."

" Oh relax Mr. Vanity, I'm sure you'll be just as handsome tomorrow as you are today." Now it was Blaine's turn to be confused. Did he really think Kurt was handsome? If not then why did he say it? He waved the thought off thinking no more about it than just being nice to someone. The boys hung around and listened for a bit before heading back to pick up Finn. Blaine decided it was best if he called Mia to come and pick him up instead of trying to sneak back in, and so he said his good bye's to Kurt.

"Ok so next time I'm in Lima, which by the way is two days from now. You better have your ass dressed and ready to spend some time with me. I won't take any excuse's this time as to why you can't! Understand?" Kurt laughed as he watched Blaine try to be all serious, no matter what he did, it just didn't work.

"Fine, it's a date then. I'll see you in two days." Date? Of all the words Kurt could have used, he was kicking himself in the ass for using Date. He looked up at Blaine hoping to gage the boys feelings by his facial reaction.

"Remember Hummel! Two days, or your ass is mine!" Kurt had to bite his tongue with that remark, he was so use to countering comments like that from Sebastian with equally flirty pervert ones, but somehow he felt this time would not be the best.

Blaine watched as the boys drove off, before pulling out his cell and calling Mia. She had been a little pissed that he skipped out on the party without telling her, but she said she understand he needed the space sometimes. She pulled up and he got in the car with her, almost flinching as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Just wanted to let you know that I love you."

"Oh."

Mia put the car in drive and headed off down the road, she had no intention of going back to the Estate for a while. She had been looking for a reason to get him away from prying eyes and this was her chance.

"This isn't the way home. Where we going?"

"I wanted to take you somewhere special to us, who knows maybe it'll jog that memory of yours some. And if not, then we can start the memories all over again, starting there. Its not that far, just up the hillside to that top ridge."

"So what's so special about this place? And how is it you want to make it special again."

"Well Blaine, there's no easy way to put this, but Its time this happened. Lord knows you need it. This ridge is the first place we made love, and I think its time we revisited those memories… together." She reached acorss the center of the car and took his hand in hers, feeling him shudder at her touch.

Blaine simply just sat there, breathing heavily at what was about to come…


	7. Chapter 7

The Drive to lookout point seemed to take forever, Blaine wasn't sure if it was the situation he was in or the situation that was expected to happen. He had been questioning a lot of things of the last couple of weeks, He'd started meeting with a therapist to help deal with his transition into his old life, but that was something he had kept from his family and even Kurt. It started when his Physical therapist grew concerned about the amount of stress was putting himself under trying to connect with his old life, so he offered to set him up with a colleague who could better help him in this area. The little 30 minute sessions had helped Blaine a lot to adjust to life, Dr. Criss even suggested that, if he was having doubts about things, look into it. All records are made public so its not hard to track down any original copies of filed and documents, even if its just to ease ones mind.

Blaine felt like it was harder to connect with Mia than some others, and he really couldn't understand why he would Marry her if this is how he always felt. He couldn't imagine himself ever loving her in that particular way. But after enough searching, he found their marriage License filled with the state department, meaning their wedding was in fact actual and legal, taking place just as he was told. One month before his accident.

He knew Mia wanted more from their relationship, but he wasn't sure if he could give it to her. Since he verified what he had been told about the marriage already, he actually made an effort to try and rekindle whatever it was they had shared at one point.

"Relax Blaine, everything's going to be ok. You don't have to worry around me." She reached across his seat and took his hand.

"Thanks Mia, its just… I don't know if Im ready to do this or not." The car pulled to a stop, and Mia cut off the engine. This was going to happen, she needed it to happen, or else she could lose him.

"Blaine, its really not that hard. In fact you can just sit there and let me do all the work." She crooked a grin at him before sliding her tongue across her lips slightly.

"Mia really, I don't feel that well. Maybe it was the food, lets just go back ok. We can pile up and watch a movie.. please." Mia shook her head slightly, and Blaine knew there was no getting out of this. He felt her as she leaned across the seat, feeling her breath on his neck and she began to kiss a trail from his collar to his ear..

"ummm Mia.. please… can we just…uhhh" Mia knew she had him, he belonged to her now and nothing was going to stop that.

"Yes baby, tell me what you want." She brought his ear lobe into her mouth sucking ever so lightly, and heard as a gasp left his mouth. "did you enjoy that?"

"please… just… not well.." she was overjoyed at the sounds he was making, he was like putty in her hand. She reached around caressing his face with her hand before turning his head and allowing their lips to meet. As their lips forcibly collided she took her other hand, sliding it down his chest before loosing his belt and sliding her hand inside his briefs.

"hmm, someones almost ready for me."

"Mia….please…"

"That's right baby, beg for me. " She wrapped her hand around his hoping the extra friction would give him the blood flow she desired, but what she wasn't expecting happened instead.

Before she knew, she heard a loud gasp before being hit in the face with vomit. Blaine couldn't control it anymore, he told her he didn't feel well but she just wouldn't listen. He opened the car door and threw himself out on the ground as he finished throwing up, lifting his head to look back into the car. Mia simply just sat there shaking, vomit running from her face down her arm and hands. She was doing everything in her will power to not get sick herself, and was resisting the urge to scream.

"BLAINE….ANDERSON… YOU….YOU…. UGH!" she began to just scream at the top of her lungs. He got up off the ground and tried to get back in the car before she pushed him back out, pulling the door closed. Sliding the window down a crack she began yelling again.

"Do you have any IDEA what you've put us through.. HUH? Maybe you need to sit out here for a little while and think about shit.. " With that said she cranked the car and left Blaine sitting atop the hill overlooking the valley. It was at least 12 miles back to town, and the October Air was getting to him. He really wasn't sure what to do, or who to call.. so he just sat there for a moment, staring at the clear night sky.

Kurt pulled off on the side of the road, something didn't feel right. He had the strangest urge that he was going to be sick, but it passed as soon as he stopped.

"Dude you ok? You look a little green."

"Im Fine Finn..I just need a moment." Finn just nodded his head in agreement, the ride home so far had been extremely miserable. He could tell Kurt was depressed but he wasn't sure about what. He watched as Kurt pulled out his cell and began texting someone. He waited as Kurt got this look of worry in his face when no one replied so he watched as his brother dialed a number instead.

"Hey you… yea its Kurt… are you OK? You sound like something's wrong? Your where? Ok just wait their Finn and I'll be there in about 30 minutes."

Finn's eyesbrows shot up, he hated when Kurt volunteered him for things.

"Change of Plans, Blain had a bit of car trouble and needs a lift, do you mind?" Finn wasn't sure if he was feeling better or what, but at the mention of Blaine's name he could almost see the sparkle in his brothers eyes again.

"No, in fact I could prolly help with the repairs. You know I'm smarter than I look right."

Kurt just giggled, reframing himself form making the comment he wanted to say.

Blaine's directions were easy enough to follow and they soon found him sitting on top of an upturned log overlooking the valley below.

"Blaine I don't understand, where's you car?"

"It left…with Mia"

"I'm sorry but WHAT?" from his puffy eyes and muffled voice, Kurt could tell that Blaine had been crying. It took every bit of force he could muster to stop himself from running to the boy

"S she said…that..this place..was the first place we….we ever." He began to sob in between words now, Kurt say down on the log beside him and wrapped his arm around the boys shoulders. He was shaking, but he was only wearing Jeans and a T shirt, he could see Blaine's Polo sitting on down a bit across the log.

"K-Kurt, what's wrong with me? I try and try but its just not right, not righ in here." He gestured to his chest. " I don't know how Im suppose to feel, I don't know what I'm suppose to do or say, I can't remember a damn thing."

"Hey look here, Look at me." He guided Blaine's face up to look at his, lifting his chin with his fingers. " There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, do you understand. Mia should not have tried to force you to do anything your not ready for. Come on I'll get you home." Blaine just stood angrily kicking the log he had been sitting on .

"Don't you see Kurt! That's just it, I am ready for this. I need this sort of comfort in my life right now, my body aches for it. But not from her! I don't know what it is about her, but I just can't bring myself to love her, Ugh Fuck it, Im so sick of this shit. I wish I had never woken up!" Blaine felt like his entire world was coming apart, the puzzle pieces of his life just wouldn't fit into place for him. " You know It would have been better if I had just died back the…" Blaine was cut off as he felt Kurts Hand make contact with his face. He could only stand there , as he face stung, and watch as Kurt began to let tears fall down his cheeks.

"I swear to god Blaine Anderson, if you ever utter those words again. I'll…" In that one moment the entire world stopped, not because of Kurt slapping Blaine, not because Kurt could see Blaine's temper rising high that it was, but becucase in that one brief period, Blaine had shoved himself in Kurt's Arms as he brought his own lips to Kurts. As soon as they connected, everything just fell into place. All the fear, all the confusion, everything Blaine had been dealing with since he'd woken up was gone. He realized what he had done , but couldn't bring himself to pull away, not now, not ever if he had a choice.

He didn't think it was possible for anyone's lips to be as soft as Kurts, he felt Kurt tense up now, so instinctively he placed his hands down and on both sides of the boys Hips as Kurt brought his arms up and around Blaine's neck. He could fill Kurt's tongue on the edge of his lips, begging for an invitation in, and who was he to deny them. They stood there for what seemed like ages, exploring each others mouths while roaming their hands through each other's hair and body. After both were in desperate need of air, they finally split, pulling away from each other completely.

The second Kurts Warmth was gone Blaine felt a whimper leave his mouth.

"What…what just happened?" Kurt could barely talk, his kiss swollen lips ached for more but the whole situation seemed like a dream.

"umm… I think… I think I kissed you…and….I think I liked it!" Blaine began to blush now, and even in the moonlight you could see the red in his face. Kurt could only stand there and watch the boy, and was surprised to see him start laughing and shaking his head.

"what's so funny? Oh God… was I that bad?" It was Kurts turn to look away embarrassed now. It only took a moment before Blaine was back, wrapping his arms around Kurt again, coaxing him to look at him.

"I'm laughing because this entire time I've been trying to force things to work with my wife, and not understand why. Now I do, God its so simple I don't understand how I didn't see this earlier. Kurt.. Im gay!"

"Yes.. yes you are Blaine."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, suddenly confused once again. "You say that as if it's not surprise to you." He watched as Kurt looked away again. "Kurt.. what aren't you telling me?"

"Maybe you should come back to Lima with me and we can talk some. I promise I'll answer your questions, but not here." Blaine thought about this for a minute, and realized their wasn't even the slightest doubt in his mind anymore. Kurt was going back to Lima and so would he, that's where he belonged now.

"By the way Blaine, that cologne your wearing. You should really throw it out, its too old and stuffy for you."

"What cologn?" Blaine sniffed himself recognizing the scent now. " Oh that's not me, that's Mia."

"Your Wife wear's men's cologne?"

"Well kinda, she said it was mine before I disappeared and so she likes to wear it every now and then to remember us. I don't really care for it that much, it reminds me of that stuff my father wears." The boys got in Kurt's Car and headed back to Lima, Finn oblivious to everything that had just happened between them.

Jackson was down in the study reading the book Blaine had gotten him. He loved the whole idea of Hogwarts, and magic. They had read the first two books together, but Blaine had insisted that he finish the series on his own. He was up to the Triwizard Tournament now, and couldn't wait for Blaine to come home so he could show him. It got lonely around the house, no one but Isabella ever paid him any attention until Blaine came home. It was getting late and he heard Mia come busting through the front doors, mumbling to herself. She didn't see him but he watched as she went into his father's office, he quietly sneaked over to the door hoping he could hear what was going on.

"Ok slow down this time Mia. What happened?"

"I'm sick of this Jonathan, no matter what I do, or say. Blaine will not open up and let me in. Do you see what I'm covered in, he fucking puked on me when I kissed him. How is that suppose to make me feel, his wife of all people?"

"Oh get off your high horse Mia, you know as well as I do that your marriage was arranged, and you both agreed to this for separate reasons, love not being one of them. Just relax, we'll be making the announcement towards the end of the month, so I just need you to keep on the happy little couple show for the reporters when they arrive. After all this is done, you'll thank me."

"Thank you? I don't screw with my Jonathan, I know damn well you've known he was in that coma in Lima. You've known for two years now, but yet you left him there. Why? Is it because you didn't wanna take the chance that the world find out your son is a fag!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU! I didn't see any need in moving him, he was already receiving the best possible care he could get so why endanger him by moving him to another location."

"Bull shit! Whomever put Blaine in a Coma did you a favor, and you know it." She stopped for a moment and took in a few deep breaths. " Fine, We'll keep this going and I"ll keep pushing through this. You'll have the picture perfect family you want by the time the election gets here. But I have to ask.. you never told me, what was it you had over him to make him give up everything in his life and agree to our marriage at such a young age."

"Not everyone can be bought like you Mia, I love my son, and want the best for him. But sometimes he doesn't know what's best for him.. I do! Don't ever underestimate the thing I won't do or give up for my children… a sentiment by the way that runs in our family!"

"Please, as if He and I will ever have kids. That would require us to actually fuck first. I hear Coop's back in town, what do you plan on doing about that?" Jackson watched through the door crack even more so after hearing his brothers name mentioned. He watched as he his father walked around the desk to stand in front of Mia. He took his hand and moved the strand of her out of her face before resting his palm against her cheek.

"You let me deal with Cooper, you just worry about keeping Blaine in line.. ok?" Jackson oddly felt uncomfortable now so he ran back to his room shutting his door. He wasn't sure what he heard or what it meant, but he knew that he loved his brother no matter what. He saw his cell phone light up on the table. He had begged mom and dad for a cell phone but they said he was to young, so Blaine had picked him up one of those prepaid phones on one of his doctor visits. No one had his number but Blaine and they would constantly text each other.

"Hey bud, I'm staying with a friend tonight! I'll see you tomorrow. Love ya!"-B

"G'nite, promise me you'll come home!"-J

"Of course I will, You know I'd do anything for you Jackson."-B

He was glad Blaine would be away tonight, he didn't like Mia and he especially didn't like having her around. He piled into bed and was out like a light before long. Still clutching the Harry Potter book his brother had given him.


	8. Chapter 8

Finn wasn't quite sure what exactly was going on. He had been preoccupied with a bag of gummie worms he found in Kurt's dashboard to have paid attention to any of the events going on a few feet away. Whatever it was, the tension on the ride back to Lima was high and no one was really speaking. Sad to say, he felt a rush of relief when Kurt dropped him off at home, with a quick goodnight. He still wasn't sure what to think about this Blaine guy, yea his life kind of sucked right now but at least his wife was hot.

Kurt led Blaine into his apartment, forgetting that he'd never been there before.

"Bathroom's down the hall, Kitchen is through that door. I'm just going to get changed real quick, make sure self at home." Blaine opened his mouth to speak but was cut off gently by Kurt who'd expected it.

"I promise, as soon as we get settled down. I'll tell you everything I know. Shit… I'm sorry, your probably sick or wearing those dirty cloths.. I think I may have something that'll fit. The shower's through there, I'll leave some cloths by the door for you." Kurt didn't know how much more of the awkwardness he could take, he was already at wits end here. He was doing so well, moving on getting over Blaine, and then sure enough all that went to hell in a hand basket. Now he was finding excuses as to why he couldn't be around the boy, not knowing if he could trust his own actions or not. He changed into some PJ bottoms and a loose T shirt, grabbing a pair of Sweat pants and Tee for Blaine. He waited till he heard the shower turn on before leaving the bed room, placing Blaine's change of clothes on the floor by the door.

Blaine sat on the bathroom floor against the wall, he found himself second guessing everything he'd been told and everything he had begun to believe over the last few months. He didn't know what was real now, and what wasn't. He was legally married to Mia, but why would he marry her if he was gay? He was gay, that he was certain of now more than ever. He brought his fingers up to lips, remembering the feel and taste of Kurt's against his, even if it was brief. The more he thought about it, the more he was confused. He really didn't know Kurt any better than he knew any one else, even less so than the people's he's spent all this time with. But he knew that's where he belonged right now, was here with Kurt., even if it was only just friends. For the first time he'd noticed the dry vomit on his jeans and became disgusted, images of his incident with Mia running back to his head. He'd warned her he didn't feel well, but she just wouldn't listen. He began to feel somewhat guilty, and then thought of her facial expression as the vomit ran off her cheeks bought laughter out of him. He stripped down, admiring himself in the mirror as he did so. He was slim, but that was to expected, he'd began to build back a tiny portion of the his muscle that'd he been told he once had. He washed off and cleaned up, and headed out of the bathroom, finding the cloths Kurt had left for him.

Kurt sat in his favorite recliner near his window as he watched Blaine enter the living room. He had to admire how well his clothes clung to Blaine clean body. He could see the outline of some of his features through the fabric, and felt himself begin to blush a bit darting his head down as to not make eye contact. What he wasn't expecting though was to see the extremely large outline showing through the front of Blaine's sweats. His mind was quickly racing realizing that Blaine had no underwear on at all. How the hell was he suppose to keep a calm and centered mind while staring across at that!

" Ok so, will you tell me now?"

Kurt took in a deep breath, setting his coffee cup down on the table and began to go through the story of how they met, only this time not leaving out any details. He watched how Blaine would smile at something he said and then it slightly bothered him as he looked almost sad at others.

"So, tonight was not our first kiss?"

"No.. it wasn't. I never meant to hid any of this from you I swear, I just thought.. All things considered.. It was the best choice at the time."

"I understand why you did it Kurt, but I wish you hadn't. I've been miserable these last few months and had no clue as to why. Now I do somewhat. But I have to say, this really isn't very fair."

Kurt was confused now, what wasn't fair? He'd told him everything he wanted to know, didn't he?

"You see Kurt.." Blaine got up from the sofa crossing the room and sitting on the floor in front of Kurt's legs. Resting his chin and arms on the boys lap, staring up at him with a slight smile. " Its not fair because , you have two memories of our kiss and I only have one… I'm sorry for forcing it on you earlier but, I couldn't take it anymore…and now.. If you'll allow me.. I'm going to do it again."

Kurt didn't even have a chance to respond before he felt his own head being lowered instinctively meeting the other boys. This time it wasn't forced, there was no rush to it, it just was. If Blaine didn't know any better he'd think the entire world stopped, and only those two existed in the moment. He didn't know about his life and at this point the didn't care. All he cared about was this, right now!

"Do you..ummm..think it would be ok if I stayed the night here. I really don't want to go home right now. Oh GOD, no I didn't mean anything like that… I just meant… shit…ummm… I don't want to be alone right now."

Kurt simply smiled kissing him briefly again before standing up taking Blaine's hand and leading him to the bedroom. Both Boys climbed in Kurt's King Size bed, Blaine wrapping arms around Kurt, as Kurt nuzzled into his neck. It didn't take long before both boys were fast asleep.

Blaine woke up the next morning, feeling the loss of Kurt's warmth next to him. Moving around a bit, he found a note sitting on the table next to him.

_Blaine, had to go into work for a few hours this morning. I'll be back around 2. Make yourself at home for now. We'll talk more later…_

_K._

Blaine felt a smile grow on his face, this was definitely something he could get used to. Waking up to little notes Kurt left for him, being there waiting for him to come home from work.. It was a nice thought.

"So.. Are you going to tell me what his name is or what?"

"Mercedes, I have no idea what your talking about once again."

"Oh don't play coy white boy, You've been smiling all morning. Something's up! I swear if you tell me your hooking up with Sebastian again, we will have issues."

"As if, Sebastian was just a bad habit I needed to get out of my system.. And I did."

"Your really not going to tell me the new guys name huh? Ok fine be that way, but you better be careful. I care to much about you for you to let some man use and abuse you."

"Girl, when have I ever…." Both were cut off as the yelling from down the hall made its way to them. Both were used to this sort of thing by now, the occasional unruly patient or patients family. Usually Kurt or Carole were the ones called because they had a way of talking with people that seemed to work. Carole was off today so of course figured he better step in. He made his way to the front desk, and saw the receptionist having an argument with a man he'd never seen before.

"…look, I'm not asking for much. I just need to know what my brother's Doctors name is, so I can see how his visits are going.."

"Sir like I told you, I can't release that information to you. Now you can get the information from your brother and consult the doctor directly, but I can't help you from here. I'm sorry."

" I swear, is everyone in the damn hospital useless?" Kurt could see the other people in the waiting room getting a bit nervous so he figured this was the point for him to step in.

"Excuse me sir, Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel, I'm a nurse here. Why don't we take a walk outside and you can explain to me everything that's going on and I'll see what I can do to help."

"Fine."

Kurt lead the man out into the gardens, he didn't seem like the dangerous type. Kurt had seem all types before, but this man just seemed like someone he truly cared about a relative and wanted to help.

"Ok .. Kurt is it? Look, I'm trying to get in touch with my brothers doctors, I know he comes here for rehab once a week. I just want to see how he'd doing. You see, Our parents really don't keep me in the loop, and I'm just worried."

"Well like the receptionist said, I can't give you any of that information. Only the patient can give it to you. But I'm sorry your having family troubles, I really do wish I could help." He could see the resignation on the mans face, he couldn't hide the pure look of defeat.

"Ok I guess, I just.. I don't know what to do… he needs me right now.. More than he knows…" The man stood, and began to walk away before stopping a turning.

"Thank you Kurt for talking to me, I appreciate it."

"Its not a problem Mr.."

"Anderson.. Cooper Anderson.. But you can just call me Coop"

"Anderson? As in Blaine's brother?"

Coop rushed across the Kurt, excitement and smiles flashing across his face. "Yes, you know Blaine? How is he? Is he ok? God I miss him?"

"He's… he's been better. Look maybe you and he need to speak, meet back here around 1:45 ok? I'll take you to him."

"It'll never happen, I've tried for the last two weeks to get in to see him. But my father won't budge a inch, as long as they keep him secluded in Dalton, he's out of my reach."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing for you, he's at my apartment then isn't it?"

Kurt Drove Cooper back to his apartment ,both men sitting in the car before heading up. " Ok look, he's been through a lot here lately. He's starting to rediscover himself, he just recently figured out he was gay last night. So if you have anything of shock value, baby steps please."

"Last night? I knew it! That fucking bastard lied to him. Our glorious fucking father, plans on running for Governor this year. He wants a perfect happy normal family to show off. I knew as soon as I realized they were keeping me away, something like this must have been up. No doubt Mia helped it along."

"So you know Mia then too? Are they really…married?"

"Unfortunately they are! It's more of a marriage of convience really. Mia's father at the time was the director of the FDA, so of course having that kind of pull would be interesting to Jonathan Anderson, head of the one of the worlds leading Pharmaceutical companies. Not to mention the hefty living expense and dowry my father gave her."

"That bitch married Blaine for money? But why did Blaine go through this with it. He couldn't have said no… "

"I love my brother Kurt, More than anything. Family is the most important thing in the world to him. If he didn't agree to marry Mia, then our father was going to pull Jackson out of his life for good. He threatened him that he'd never see him again if he didn't."

"That's horrible, what kind of monster would threaten to keep his own children apart, just to get what he wants. Look, I think this is something you need to hold off telling him, at least for now."

"You care about my brother don't you, more than just as a friend?"

Kurt began to blush, he knew he couldn't hide it, but he knew it was true. "Yea I guess I do."

"Your not going to screw with him are you? He needs people who love him and he can rely on now more than anything."

Kurt was offended by this, Cooper didn't know him so why presume that at the first sign of trouble Kurt would leave. " Look I'm committed to seeing this through to the end, I'm not going anywhere, as long as he needs me and wants me around, I'll be here."

Cooper lightened up a bit, he felt like he could trust Kurt, and he hadn't been lying. This was going to be a hard fight and he was going to need others in Blaine's corner looking our for him.

"Well since your all in, I need to let you know one more thing. Our father was not threatening to keep our little brother away from Blaine."

"But you said…"

"Jonathan Anderson was threatening to keep Blaine away from his son. Jackson is Blaine's son."

"You've got to be shitting me! How the hell?"

"Lets just say Blaine questioned himself one night when he was 16, got drunk, played spine the bottle with a stranger, one thing led to another, although I'm told it was disastrous , 9 months later Jackson is born. His mother died in Child birth, and with Blaine being a minor our parents took custody and raised him as their own. He was 2 when Blaine went missing."

Both men got out and headed up the stairs to Kurt's door. Kurt went to unlock it but noticed it was already unlocked, he pushed it open and his entire apartment from what he could see was a mess. Everything was broken, and trashed. "oh god.. BLAINE!" he rushed in and headed straight for the bed room where he left Blaine that morning, the bed had been demolished, but sitting on the nightstand in the same spot where he'd left his note was another note addressed to Kurt.

_Kurt…please forgive me. I can't do this.. I came to a realization today… I love you. And now that I know that I can't put you in harms way or get you involved in this right now. I've called my father and he's sending someone to come and pick me up shortly… I'll call you later, please don't me mad at me._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry guys it's taken so long to update and I apologize again that this chapter is so short. I've been dealing with a family death the last couple months, and trying to get us through the holidays with that. Im gonna try to start updating once again. It's a bit tough to get back into it so bare with me.. Thanks guys.**_

Kurt sat on his sofa still trying to take in the destruction of his things. Why did Blaine leave? They were doing so well together, and Blaine was finally coming to terms with who he was, despite his memory lapses. He had read over Blaine's note several times, but nothing still made any sense to him. His concentration was broke as he watched the front door open and Cooper come back in.

"Hey, I just got off the phone with my contact back at the Estate. She says Dad sent out two cars to Lima earlier for some errand, but one of them just pulled in a little while ago carrying Blaine."

"So he did go back?"

"From what it seems."

"I don't understand Cooper. He had come term with the fact that your father had lied to him and that they were keeping things from him. Why would he go back? Do you think he remembered who Jackson is?"

"Kurt honestly I don't know what to tell you. My brother is not one of those people who makes choices based on emotions of the heart. I mean for fucks sake, he married that bitch from hell just to keep Jackson close."

The two men sat there a little while longer, both not really sure what to do next. " Ok Coop, so answer me this then. Why did he trash the place before he left?"

Cooper had been waiting for this question but didn't know how he should answer it, not yet anyway. So he figured his best choice would be to lie until he knew more. "I don't really know Kurt, it's not really like him."

"Whatever, I don't know how much more of this I can do with. I'm going to lie down for a bit, you can see yourself out." With that he stood from his seat and left the room, leaving Cooper alone before he too decided to leave. He knew in his Gut that Blaine had nothing to do with this. It had his fathers signature all over it, a calling card per say. A warning, not to Kurt, but to Blaine. Of what would happen if he didn't stay away.

Blaine sat in the back seat of the car that was sent for him. He had called his father to let him know that he wasn't coming back, he wasn't sure what was true and what was a lie anymore but the one thing he was sure of, he loved Kurt. He didn't want to go back to the Estate, he wanted to stay where he felt belonged, which as far as he was concerned would be any place Kurt was.

The phone call however didn't turn out anything like he had planned.

"Blaine, thank god your ok. You've had your mother and Mia worried half sick after you ran off last night. Where are you, I'll send a car to pick you up." Apparently Mia didn't tell him that she left him in the middle of nowhere, but he was determined to be the bigger person and not throw stones.

"That won't be needed, I've decided I'm going to stay here….with Kurt."

"Kurt? Who the hell is Kurt? You mean that fag of a nurse?"

"Ok first off, you will not use that word around me. I may not remember much of my past, but I remember enough!"

Blaine could practically feel the tension flowing out of the phone. He knew with that last statement he'd hit a nerve with his father. He could hear his breathing increase, and could almost feel him clenching his fist.

"What is that suppose to mean Blaine. I'm not sure where your going with this, but you have a wife you need to think about."

"Yes I have a wife, one that I however do not love, nor do I think I ever did. I'm in love with Kurt, and I'm sorry if that just doesn't fit in your happy family portrait."

" Let me make this easy for you. You will come home, you will continue on with your happy marriage to Mia. You will hold yourself in a respectful view to the public eye, or I swear to you. I will Destroy everything you hold dear, starting with Kurt and those goodie goodie parents of his."

Blaine could taste the bile rising up in his throat, he had suspected his father was capable of things like this but he never thought he would go as far to hurt someone else. I didn't mind putting himself on the line but he wasn't too sure he could do that to The Hummels.

"To give you an example Blaine. Your standing in front of a little diner about a block away from Kurt's apartment are you not?" Blaine looked around at his surroundings. He needed some air while he debated what to say to his father so he'd gone for a walk, but how the hell did his father know where he was. He tried to look around and pay more attention to the people around him, not really sure of what he was looking for.

"Why don' you head back to the apartment, and you'll see how serious I am about everything." Blaine closed the phone and began to run back in the direction he came from. Surely his father was just throwing him a bluff, he wouldn't really hurt anyone would he? He bound up the stairs making it to the apartment door in no time, pulling his key out to get in only to realize the door was slightly open. He walked in and was stunned to see the entire place destroyed. There were holes in the wales where someone had kicked, all the frames scattered around the place were broken and all over. The chair he had sat in the night before was slashed to pieces as well as a few cushions from the sofa. As he paced through the house he realized the destruction wasn't limited to one room, they were all destroyed.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket with a message. He didn't even have to see who it was from.

_Car will be outside for you in ten- Dad_

He knew this was the last thing he wanted to do, but he couldn't put Kurt in danger. He'd never be able to live with himself if he did so. He grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled out a quick note. It had to be something that would end things with the man he'd come to love. He left it sitting in the room, and exited the apartment. Sure enough the car was parked down stairs waiting just like his father had promised. He turned and glanced back at the apartment, thinking of all the happiness and love he would be leaving that he was so sure would be a permanent part of his life, but things change.

"Goodbye Kurt… I love you!" He climbed in and the car was off down the road.


End file.
